


Dsaf Christian AU

by Stfuorsmth



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stfuorsmth/pseuds/Stfuorsmth
Summary: This is copied from my Wattpad, chapter 1 up to 11 are already written and I will continue posting on both accounts- apparently people on Wattpad like it so that's chillUhhHh so welcome I guess I'm here to tell you about this book,So this is a Dsaf au with Davesport no the au is not as lame as it sounds don't come for me thank you-Some of the trigger warnings:Abuse/violence, manipulation, murder, Gore, Homophobia, mentions of self harm, suicidal thoughts, poisoning, probably slurs, drug use, slight NFSW, Alcohol, Henry.I honestly write a lot of negative shit so no fluff for youWell- sometimes I'll write only fluff but ok
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Alright So y'all know this chapter doesn't really need a tw since this is a pretty peaceful one. I tried to get this out pretty fast so it may be a bit rushed. Though this chapter is a little short you can expect future chapters too be much longer as I prefer writing around 3000-4000 words a chapter anyways let's start.  
_______________________

Dee was happily skipping past the stores while humming cheerfully.

"Dee please slow down." Jack whined, starting to sound tired.

Dee didn't seem to actually listen to her older brother and skipped away, with Jack sloppily following her. Since Peter had been busy with work Jack had been taking care of Dee. Normally Jack would either drop her off at her friend's house or he would just put her in front of the tv, although this time Dee had convinced him to take her to Fredbear's even though Peter had explicitly told them not to go there due to a few murders. Jack had been a bit hesitant to take her there as he knew Peter would get him if he found out. After a bit of complaining to himself he noticed they had arrived at Fredbear's and dubiously went in joining Dee at the diner. Jack looked at Dee who looked around amazed by the decorations and colours.

"Can I go look around?" She asked him excitedly.

Jack nodded looking at her running off and then started looking around the room.  
'Great, what now?' he thought to himself.

As Jack was looking around he noticed tons of kids which was surprising because a few kids had gone missing and some were reported dead. He knew the place was fairly new as well which you wouldn't think because of how full this place was. He decided to visit a few other rooms as he was getting a bit bored of waiting for Dee. As he was walking through the diner he heard screams of children, some sounded happy and some were crying apparently. He heard a few kids giggle behind him causing him to turn around, right as he faced the kids he felt something get thrown in his face. As he tried to get it off of his face he heard the kids run off laughing. Once he got it off his face he noticed they had thrown a pizza at his face. 'Brats...' Jack thought to himself wiping off the remains from the pizza on his face with his sleeve.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack turned around to see a purple man behind him.

"huh? oh yeah I'm fine!" he replied.

"Just got a bit of pizza on my face," he added.

"I noticed." The stranger chuckled, grabbing into his pocket and taking out a tissue.

"Here, it keeps your sleeve clean," he said, giving it to Jack.

"Do you always have a tissue in your pocket?" Jack jokingly questioned taking the tissue.

"I mean with all these kids ya gotta come prepared right?" he replied.

Jack let out a chuckle and wiped the remaining rests of the pizza from his face.

"So anyway welcome to Fredbear's family diner, I noticed you aren't here too have a fun time are you?" the stranger guessed.

"Nope just bringing my little sister since she's been bugging me about it for a while, anyways I'm Jack."

"The name's Dave, I actually haven't seen you that much although I do see you enter the church on sunday's"

Jack was a little confused by the man's words.

"What, have you been stalking me or something? You have literally no reason to see me going to church on sunday's" Dave looked at him after a while it looked like he was finally understanding what Jack had said.

"O-oh... No it's not like that!" he told him, sounding a bit panicky.

"It's just whenever I'm out to take out the trash or welcome a few people I see you walk by sometimes." Jack nodded.

"You better be telling the truth, I mean you never know what's gonna happen if you don't" he jokingly said.

"Is that a threat? because I'm shaking in my boots." Dave went along.

"Oh shush." Jack chuckled.

Dave looked at the orange man.

"Hey, Dave!" he heard someone call him. Dave turned around seeing one of his co-workers.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be working, not hit on customers." he said. Dave felt his face heat up.

"what? I'm not hitting on him!" he replied annoyed.

"Sure, whatever you wanna call it." he shrugged and walked away. Dave turned back to Jack noticing he felt a bit awkward.

"So... who was that?" Jack asked.

"just a coworker, no one important he just tries to find ways to piss me off." Dave explained.

"That's interesting..." Jack said.

"I mean if I want I could make his life hell..." Dave whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Eh- nothing..." Dave assured him.

"Anyways I gotta go..." Dave waved and walked away.

"Hope to see you again soon." Jack waved. Jack turned around and walked back to where he previously left Dee, seeing her play with a few other kids. Je waited for a while staying silent watching the kids play until he became bored and checked the time noticing it was around 4:30 Pm. Jack let out a sigh.

"Hey, Dee!" he called out to his sister waiting for her response.

"We gotta go home now." he called. Dee looked at him.

"But I don't want to!" she protested.

"You have no choice, if we stay here any longer Peter may find out." Dee kept quiet. Jack let out a groan and walked up to her.

"Come on Dee, I'll take you here next time if you go home." Dee crossed her arms giving a suspicious look towards Jack.

"And what do you mean by next time?" she questioned him. Jack started getting a bit pissed by his sister's stubbornness.

"I'll take you here tomorrow..." he told her.

"You promise?" Dee kept going.

"I... promise..." Jack promised. Dee let out a nod of agreement.

"Alright then... we can go." Dee agreed. Jack turned towards the door with Dee waving her new friends goodbye.

"Just don't tell Peter we were here, alright?" He asked. Dee nodded.

"I won't" she promised.

Dave stood next to the ballpit they had ordered recently looking at all the kids who were drowning in it.

"Damn we really shouldn't have put that here, these kids are literally drowning..." Dave complained.

 _'Not that I actually care, it's just that we should really try to keep this place open.'_ he thought to himself. Henry had told him to keep the kids from drowning in the ballpit so they wouldn't have to remove it or close the diner but Dave honestly got tired from stopping those kids from drowning. Dave let out a groan and just turned away.

"This is probably the most boring task Henry has given me yet..." he complained to himself.

"Henry hasn't come out of his office as much as he usually does... I should go check up on him." Dave mumbled to himself, and walked off to his office. Once there he knocked on the door waiting for Henry to let him in. The door opened revealing Henry.

"Do you need anything?" He asked Dave.

"Uhm... I noticed you haven't really come out today... is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Dave I'm just a bit busy today." Dave looked at him.

"More busy than normal?" He asked.

"Yes Dave, more busy than normal." He sighed.

"Alright..." Dave nodded and turned away.

"Dave, actually there's something I want to talk to you about." Henry called out.

"What is it?" Dave asked whilst turning around.

"There's been a little accident in the saferoom... could you clean it up?" Henry requested. Dave nodded.

"Yeah sure, it's better than having to keep an eye on the ball pit." Dave said, and walked away from the office. Walking to the Saferoom he noticed a few parents coming up to him while looking like they were in panic.

"Hello sir, have you seen my child I can't find her anywhere!" She called.

"What does she look like?" Dave asked. The woman showed a picture of a little girl with Blonde hair and green eyes while she was wearing a pink sweater with a purple skirt. Dave went silent for a bit then shook his head.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen her anywhere... I'm sure she's here somewhere I'll go look for her after I'm done with my task." He promised. The woman looked like she didn't believe him.

"I'm pretty sure my daughter is more important than your stupid tasks!" She yelled.

"ma'am please calm down... If I don't get my tasks done I might get fired..." he used as an excuse, he knew Henry wouldn't fire him but he really didn't wanna search for the kid. The woman looked at him in disbelief and hit him and immediately ran away.

 _'Jesus Christ...'_ Dave thought. He Shrugged and found his way to the Saferoom checking it out. He noticed a few dead rats.

"What... what are these things doing here?" he asked himself and went up to the pile.

"Can't Henry just clean it up himself?" He mumbled and went to get a few bags to put the creatures in. Once he got back he went to grab the rats not really caring they could have diseases 

_'not that it would matter anyway.'_ Once he was done with the rats he looked around.

"I'm sure Henry didn't send me here to just clean up a few rats." He guessed, though he just shrugged and threw the rats in one of the containers. He walked out of the Saferoom into one of the dining areas.

 _'Honestly maybe I should do something to distract the parents in case another child goes missing...'_ he thought

 _'eh- they're gonna find out anyway.'_ he added.

After a busy day of work Dave watched the parents leave along with the woman he had met earlier that day, she seemed nervous she probably hadn't found her daughter but she couldn't stay forever. Dave let out a sigh and went back inside closing everything up. Once everything was done he walked up to Henry's office slowly opening the door. As he was entering he noticed Henry wasn't there like he was before and just shrugged and went away to search for him. He scanned through some of the party rooms hoping to find him and eventually left them and went for the saferoom. Once there he opened the door revealing Henry cleaning something up. Dave knew exactly what he was cleaning up.

"another victim?" Dave asked him. Henry turned around to see Dave standing there.

"Depends if you call it a victim." he shrugged. Dave knew Henry wasn't really calling his victims, victims. Henry had told Dave that most kids would be better off dead most of the time he had been living there.

"Anyways... I had this woman coming up to me complaining she lost her kid or whatever, you know the typical Blondie just with green eyes." Dave described.

"Describes this kid perfectly." Henry mumbled walking out with a trash bag carrying the corpse. Dave let out a sigh, he was pretty tired Fredbears had been really busy the past few days and he barely got any sleep. He let out a yawn and turned away.

Jack was laying in bed reading a book he had recently borrowed from the library. He had been reading most of the night and Honestly didn't expect much from the book, though he started getting pretty invested in the story. As he was reading he heard a loud thump from one of the other rooms, he let out a sigh as he knew it was probably Dee arguing with Peter or something. He put the book on his pillow getting off of his bed stretching and looking at the clock in his room.

"8:45." Jack sighed to himself. Jack recently decided he wanted to go to sleep early meaning getting ready around 8:45. He turned to his book. "It wouldn't hurt to read a little longer would it?" He went on and decided to resume his reading, it wouldn't really matter if he slept a little later than usual.

___________________________

Hey you read till the end :D

Anyways so like I know this chapter may be a bit boring but the chapters will get far more interesting the further we get in the story I proMiSe


	2. Chapter 2

Tw; Murder, Vomiting,

Aight so... Here's chapter 2 because I felt like writing again lmao.  
_______________________

Dave laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He hadn't slept at all he had horrible nightmares and he wasn't even sure why he had them. He let out a sigh and got up sitting down.

Tw; Murder, Vomiting,

Aight so... Here's chapter 2 because I felt like writing again lmao.  
_______________________

Dave laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He hadn't slept at all he had horrible nightmares and he wasn't even sure why he had them. He let out a sigh and got up sitting down.

 _Another day without sleep..._ He thought to himself. He got off of his bed and walked to the closet looking inside for anything he could wear. He kept looking for a while but decided on a light blue sweater and black trousers. He didn't care that his whole aubergine vibe didn't go with the clothing choices, he just chose what was easier. After he was done with changing clothes he stepped out of his room and sloppily went down the stairs. Once he was downstairs he went into the kitchen walking up to the fridge.

He opened the fridge door looking at what was available for him.

 _Does it matter what I eat? I'll end up above the toilet vomiting it out anyway._ It's not that he was like a bulimic it was just that whenever he ate he couldn't help but vomit. He shrugged, closed the door, and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. He was mostly alone as Henry was pretty busy with work most of the time. Whenever Dave woke up it was pretty usual for Henry to be going to work early. Dave worked at Fredbears but his shift started at 12, so he had a few hours to get ready. Dave looked at the clock up on the wall.

 _10 am... Still 2 hours before work..._ He thought. Dave shrugged and decided to walk since maybe he could go visit some stores that were open early. He got his jacket put it on and went out the door outside. It was pretty cold outside mostly because winter was coming closer. He walked the direction to fredbears, looking at a few stores he didn't see any interesting ones. As he kept walking he noticed a newspaper on the ground, saying something about a new location opening soon. As he was reading the paper he felt annoyed.

 _Another restaurant? Henry doesn't need any more problems to deal with..._ He thought. Dave knew that even though Fredbears opened not too long ago Henry had a few problems mostly because of the murders that occurred.

Dave knew it was a choice of Henry to risk having to close his diner to snatch a few kids but honestly, Dave felt bad about it... Henry seemed more excited to start a diner back then than he had before though now he didn't seem to care at all. Dave sighed, folded the paper, put it in his pocket, and kept walking. He eventually got to the diner walking inside. It was still quiet mostly because the diner wasn't open yet. He scanned around the room and eventually went to the saferoom where he would spend most of his time. A few hours pass and Dave decided to "welcome" a few kids walking to the yellow bunny suit. Henry never really had Dave wear it because other employees used them but he shrugged and climbed inside. Dave had used a spring lock suit before so it was nothing new for him nor was it too hard.

Dave looked across the room seeing kids chase each other and play. Dave felt like vomiting looking at the kids, he had hated them for as long as he could remember. Henry taught him that kids didn't have any purpose they weren't useful they were only an obstacle. He kept staring at a group of kids fighting.

_Maybe I can snatch a kid? I mean it won't matter there are already enough kids on this world, so killing a few won't hurt, would it? He looked around looking for a kid worth of killing._

He caught a glance of a little girl sitting alone playing with a slice of pizza she had just gotten, she was all alone she didn't even have any parents with her.

 _Perfect..._ He grinned and went up to the girl.

"Well hello, there kid." He greeted. The girl looked at him slowly. she was clearly troubled and wasn't happy to see him either.

"Who are you?" She asked him a little scared.

"Your buddy Springbonnie who did you expect?" He told her in an enthusiastic voice. He had to stop himself from throwing up... Again... She looked at him doubting.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk right now..." She mumbled. Dave started to grow a little annoyed. Normally kids would follow like a baby bird follows the mother.

"C'mon... Why are you here if you don't wanna talk? I mean this is a place to cheer you up!" He continued.

"I don't know where my dad is..." She mumbled loud enough for Dave to hear.

"Well, then you're in luck! I know exactly where your dad is!" He smiled. The girl looked at him. He noticed a glance of suspicion in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked just in case. Dave nodded confidently.

The girl let out a sigh and got off the chair she was sitting on.

"Could you lead me to him?" She asked him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked her cheerfully. He turned away and walked away with the girl following him. Once they got to the safe room she looked around searching for her dad.

"Where's my dad?" She asked turning back to Dave who just removed the springbonnie head. He kept silent noticing her expression change from suspicion to fear.

"Oh, silly girl... Didn't your daddy teach you not to follow strangers, especially strangers in mascot costumes?" He grinned. He walked towards her, she backed away. He got a knife from a table and walked closer up to her. As he got closer he noticed tears coming from her eyes. His grim just became wider every step he took. Once he got close enough he knelt forward. The girl started crying louder this time.

"You know crying won't do anything right? I mean no ones gonna hear you and crying won't save you either." He told her. She looked at him and ended up kicking him in the face which threw him off guard while the little girl tried to get away, not that it did much since Dave was able to grab her by her arm and get her back.

"You little bitch!" He yelled annoyed. He set his knife right before her throat cutting it wide open. He let go of her arm and watched her dead body fall onto the ground blood gushing from her throat. He kept staring at it for a while then decided to get rid of the body. He got a trash bag and put the body in it then bringing it to a container.

Once he was done he went back to the safe room getting ready to mop up the blood the kid spilt.

 _Why do these damn kids leave so much blood?_ He complained to himself. As soon as he was done mopping up the blood he took off the suit and put it back in its place. He rushed out of the safe room and entered the dining room again.

Jack let out a sigh it was around 2 pm and Jack had to pick Dee up from school. He remembered the promise he made, he would be taking Dee back to Fredbears.

 _I hope Peter doesn't find out..._ He saw the kids run out of the building along with Dee who waved goodbye to her friends. Dee went up to him after she noticed him waiting.

"Jack! Are we gonna go to Fredbears now?" She asked him impatiently.

"Calm down Dee... I haven't even been able to pick you up and you're already asking to go to Fredbears..." He sighed.

"But fine... Let's go..." He agreed. Dee looked excited and ran forward.

"Jeez, can you just walk normally for once?" He groaned and wandered after her. After a while of walking, Dee was walking next to him slowly getting closer to the diner.

"Hey, I overheard a few kids mention something about a new restaurant or something..." She told her brother.

"Oh really, What type?" It's a bit like Fredbears but with animatronics, it's called Freddy Fazbenders or something like that, the grand opening is in a few weeks." She said.

 _That's... Interesting,_ he thought.

"Just don't expect me to take you to that place... Go ask Peter instead." Jack told her. Dee let out a sigh.

"I couldn't expect much more of an answer could I?" She asked him.

"Nope," Jack replied. After a while of walking, they got to Fredbears and went inside. He let Dee do her own thing while he decided to sit in a booth looking around. As he was looking around he started to dream a little bit, it wasn't much special but he had to do something to keep himself busy. After a while of waiting, he heard someone call him from behind him.

"Hey, Jack!" They exclaimed. Jack turned around to see Dave again.

"Oh, Dave!" Jack waved.

"Didn't expect to see you here again," Dave said. The sat next to the orange man.

"Yeah... I had to promise my sister to come back here otherwise she wouldn't leave." He chuckled.

"Man she sounds like a pain in the ass," Dave mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"O-oh nothing..." He replied. "Anyways... How have you been doing?" The purple man asked.

"I've been doing alright..." Jack said.

"Can't say the same about me." Dave chuckled.

"Honestly I didn't close an eye last night and now I'm just exhausted." Jack looked at him.

"I mean that's kind of expected... Like you work with little kids, of course, you're gonna be exhausted." Dave shrugged.

"I guess you're right..." Why do you work here anyway? I mean you don't look like the type of person to work with kids." Jack asked.

"It's mostly because of Henry..."

Jack got a little curious.   
"What do you mean because of Henry?" Dave didn't feel like answering mostly because part of the reason is to help Henry kill the kids.

"It's because Henry inspired me to work here... He made it seem like such a good job." He wasn't completely lying, of course, it was mostly because of killing the kids but Henry showed him how excited these things seem.

"So... What's Henry to you? He sounds like an important person to you." Dave nodded.

"Honestly Henry is like a dad to me. I never really knew my parents." Jack looked at the purple man feeling sympathy.

"Well, at least you have someone that takes care of you right?" Jack asked trying to cheer him up.

"I guess..." Dave mumbled.

"Anyways... What do you do other than work here?" Jack asked him.

"Nothing much honestly... I just lay in bed all day." He chuckled.

"But when I actually do something I mostly get in trouble." He grinned.

"I can see you as a troubling type," Jack told him.

"Honestly you should try it, it's fun!" Dave recommended.

"no thanks, I honestly can't take a scolding for Peter." Jack chuckled.

"Oh well, your loss" Dave shrugged.

After a bit of chatting, Dee came up to the two males staring at Jack and then curiously at Dave.

"Jack, who is this?" She asked.

"Oh, Dee! This is Dave." Jack said.

"I'm Dee..." Dee replied. Dave looked at her.

"That's... Nice..." Dave told her. The three fell silent for a bit until Dave decided to continue the conversation. "Anyways... Do you have anything to do today Jack?" Hack shook his head. "Not that I know of." "So... You maybe wanna like, do something later today? I mean you seem like a pretty cool guy." Dave shrugged. "Yeah sure, just as long as I don't tell Peter..." Jack agreed. "Why not?" Dave asked. "Eh, Peter isn't really fond of this place, I don't think he'd allow me to hang out with you..." Dave let out a sigh. "Well, why should you care? You shouldn't be so scared to be disobedient once in a while." Dave told him. "Well, I don't think I can take another scolding from Peter..." Jack chuckled. "Suit yourself," Dave shrugged. "So do you maybe know what time it is? We need to go home early since I still have a few chores to do before Peter comes home " Jack asked. Dave shook his head then glanced around looking for a clock. "Around 4 pm?" He guessed.

Jack chuckled and then turned to Dee. "It honestly doesn't matter what time it is we're gonna go home, whether you like it or not." Dee pouted. "But I don't want to go!" She whined. "Too bad," Jack stood up and went over to Dee. "Hey, Jack would you be able to give me your address, Since we were gonna hang out weren't we?" Jack nodded. "Yeah, we were... Do you maybe have a pen and paper?" Dave looked around then shook his head. "You can just tell me I'll remember it." Jack nodded, told his address and went up to the door waving to Dave.

Dave looked around the room it had been a few hours after he had talked to Jack and had to close the diner. He watching parents leave. There were no complaints about missing children which was surprising but Dave didn't complain. Once the diner was closed Dave turned away from the door. _Alright now to check up on Henry._ He thought while he waddled up to Henry's office. He quietly opened the four seeing Henry doing a bit of paperwork. Dave went inside as Henry looked up at him. "Any reports?" Dave shook his head. "Nope... Everyone seemed satisfied." Henry nodded. "Alright, then you can go back to eat dinner or something," Henry said getting back to his papers. "Actually... I was wondering if you'd be willing to join me? You've been pretty busy these past days..." Henry kept silent for a few seconds. "Fine... Just this time but I finish this alright?" Dave nodded excitedly. He opened the door again and went out of the office. _It's been a while..._ He thought to himself. Normally Dave didn't eat dinner, mostly because he'd vomit it all out. He didn't exactly know what his problem was with all the vomiting and would ask Henry if he could take him to the doctor, though Henry would get mad at him whenever he asked and told him not to complain. Whenever Henry would agree to eat dinner with Dave he wouldn't mind eating at all he was just glad Henry was there. Once Dave got home he went upstairs and decided to wait until Henry got home.

Jack walked around the house getting his chores done. He had already done a few but he wasn't near finished. As he looked at the list he noticed her had to do the groceries as well as they didn't have the groceries for dinner. "Dee, I have to go to the store you can stay here by yourself right?" Dee nodded. "Yeah sure." Jack went to the front door and went out onto the street. He was on his way to the grocery store as he noticed it was beginning to rain. _Great..._ Jack thought annoyed. Once he got to the store it was heavily raining outside. Jack was lucky he wasn't as wet but he really didn't want to go back outside. He walked around the store going through the aisles looking for everything he needed. As he was looking around he bumped against someone. Jack looked up to see a brown-haired man. Jack looked at his nametag. _Jimbo, Who calls their child Jimbo?_ Jack thought himself. "Woops, sorry about that." He apologized. "Eh... It's fine it didn't hurt or anything." Jack shrugged. The man walked past him. Once he was done with getting everything he went to a cashier and paid. He went outside feeling the rainfall onto him. He started walking faster as he got wetter. After a while, he got back inside his house and locked the door. He went into the living room to check on Dee noticing her draw on the ground. He let out a sigh and went into the kitchen to put everything back in its place.

Dave laid onto the ground tears streaming down his cheeks. He was used to vomiting after eating and sometimes it would get out of hand, but this feeling was ridiculous. He kept himself from choking on the vomit left in his throat coughing it all up. He tried to keep himself from vomiting and took another 5 minutes to do so, it eventually stopped. Dave sat there his throat feeling sore from all the coughing, his stomach feeling empty and feeling dizzy from all the vomiting. It took a while for him to get up. Dave knew it wasn't right to keep it like this but Henry told him it was fine and Henry knew best... Right? After a half an hour, Dave stood up still with a horrible feeling hm his stomach. He slowly walked towards his room sitting onto his bed looking at the time. _7:37... I should get ready... Since I did plan on visiting Jack._ He thought and went to the closet for a different shirt since he was already pretty dirty. He took out a white shirt and got out of his room. As he was changing he went down the stairs to put the shirt by the laundry. He walked past the living room to the front door walking out. As he was walking outside he noticed that it was still pretty cold. He honestly didn't feel like walking all the way to Jack's house, Though he was happy to have someone to hang out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack heard the laughs of his friends behind him. They were talking about their girlfriends or something like that, it wasn't like Jack was listening or anything. After hearing the laughter die down he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at one of his friends. He had brown hair with black tips and his eyes were almost the same shade as his hair. "What is it Daniël?" He asked letting out a sigh. "So how about you? I thought you said you were gonna find a hook up for your self." Jack shrugged. "I don't remember me saying anything like that..." he said shaking off his friend's hand from his shoulder. "No I'm pretty sure you did say that." the other one said. Daniël moved away now Jack looking at the other guy. His hair was fairly long it had already passed his shoulders. His hair was more of a dirty blonde color with him having green eyes, Jack and Daniël called him Sam though that wasn't his name he never really revealed his name. "Still didn't say anything about hooking up with a random girl." He sighed and turned again looking forward. "Is it like, impossible for you to fall in love or something?" Daniël assumed. "He's probably gay if he can't even get himself to look at a girl." Jack paused for a second. "Oh, so since I don't have a girlfriend I'm gay? good to know people assume sexuality's like that these days." Jack complained. "And what if I was gay? which I'm not..." His friends shrugged. "I dunno, you'd probably have to find different friends..." Sam chuckled. "And what's with you asking that question anyway like isn't being homosexual a sin or something?" Daniël added. "That it's a sin doesn't mean we should hate on homosexuals... we should accept them instead," Jack said, not wanting to continue this conversation at all. He heard his friends laugh again. "Anyways let's continue... I don't wanna talk about this..." He said resuming his steps. Aglimpsedwhile of walking and hearing his friends shit about homosexuals, they crossed Fredbears. "Hey isn't that Fredbears?." Sam asked focusing his green eyes on the name stuck against the front and the picture of the yellow bear known as Fredbear. Jack turned to look at the building. "Yeah, it is..." He mumbled. "That place is like a graveyard... Kids go missing there... and sometimes traces of their bodies are found in the trash." Daniël sighed. "How does it stay open like that?" Daniël questioned. "They're probably just good at convincing the police not to shit down the place, like bribing them with money or something..." Sam guessed.

They were still pretty far away from the restaurant but Jack noticed a guy and a woman talking to each other. The guy was the familiar purple guy Jack had met a few days ago, though Jack wasn't sure about the woman. " Hey, that guy... I know him." Sam said. Jack turned around. "Wait really?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw him in a newspaper once..." Jack felt an uneasy feeling. _Oh god, what did he do to get in the newspapers..._ He thought to himself. "Why?" He questioned. "He got into a big fight or something like that... like he fought someone because they bumped into him." Jack was surprised by the response, he hasn't expected Dave to be on the news for something like that. "But why did it get in the papers? Fighting happens a lot in general." His friend nodded. "Yeah it does but I'm pretty sure the person he fought had to go to the hospital for multiple wounds I'm pretty sure they also broke their neck." _Oh god Dave,_ He thought disappointed. "I'm pretty sure they would've locked them up if he didn't bribe them." Sam guessed. "Bribing? coward move but ok..." Daniël remarked. Jack almost wanted to defend his purple friend but decided not to. because they were kinda right... It's kind of a coward's move to bribe the police, but what could Dave have done to not go to jail? "That guy has a pretty shitty reputation too." Daniël chuckled. Jack honestly couldn't keep his disappointment hidden. "Bet he has a shitty personality as well, he doesn't seem to have any friends, not like he deserves them," Sam whispered. Jack turned around, he got kinda tired of the sound of his friends complaining about the guy. "Hey, maybe instead of gossiping about someone maybe you could just not say anything?" He said. "Why would we? it's much more fun to talk shit... anyways I and Sam are gonna go bully some kids you wanna come with us?" Daniël asked. Jack shook his head, he wasn't really into bullying kids that can't defend themselves. His friends waved and ran away to pester some kids while Jack just waited for them to disappear. Once hone Jack let out a sigh of relief and felt a hand on his shoulder only to hear the familiar New York accent he was used to. "Jack!"

Dave looked at his friend turning around. "oh, hey Dave!" Jack smiled. it had been a week since they last hanged out and he hadn't seen him in a while. "Where were you? it's been like a week!" Dave complained. "I was busy... and Peter was bugging me all week, y'know to get a job or something..." Jack shrugged. Dave kept silent for a while then getting an idea in his head. "Why don't you come to work at Fredbears? it would be great to have you around more!" Dave suggested. "Well, I don't think Peter would appreciate me working the-" Jack got cut off by the purple man. "Who cares what that Peter thinks? don't listen to his bullshit come work at Fredbears with me!" He exclaimed. Dave was obviously trying to convince his friend. Jack let out a sigh. "I'll talk to Peter about it... I doubt he'd let me though..." Jack noticed the excitement in his friend's eyes. "Hell yeah!" He cheered. Jack let out a chuckle. "Hey, maybe I could come by?" Dave asked him. "Not sure... Peter is at home today..." Dave let out a groan of annoyance. "Again with this Peter stuff? Stop letting that guy control your life!" He said. "That's kinda hard when he's the one giving me a place to stay until I would have the ability to move out," Jack remarked. "Then just move in with me~" He winked, clearly joking. Jack looked at him pretty annoyed at this point. "Never in my life will I move In with you..." He teased. "Hey, that's mean!" Dave complained. "Too bad." Jack chuckled. "Anyways... we should hang out again some time..." Dave suggested. Jack nodded. "Yeah we should, it's been a while since we did..." Jack agreed. "But like, shouldn't you be working at Fredbears right now?" Jack asked. "Eh, I'm not the only employee there and it's not like Henry will fire me." He Shrugged. "Um sure Henry would be fine if I skipped work." Dave assumed. Jack shrugged and looked behind him for a few seconds. He noticed one of his "friends" eavesdropping on them it looked like he was trying to keep in his laugh. Sam? He thought annoyed as he noticed which one of his friends it was. "Hey, actually Dave could you wait here for a bit?" Dave looked at him and nodded. Jack turned around and walked away to go ask him why he was keeping an eye on them. As he went by the corner he looked at the guy clearly pissed. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Well, Daniël wanted me to make sure if you were sure you didn't wanna come with us... But now I see why." He snickered. "Oh shut up, that's not the reason I'm just not into disrespect... But you wouldn't get that would you?" Jack hissed. "Oh don't be such a grump I'm kidding... unless that's really the reason you didn't wanna come but you're just embarrassed or something..." He laughed booping his friend's nose.

Jack let out a sigh of annoyance. "You really are a stupid idiot aren't you?" Sam let out another chuckle. "You just haven't seen my genius yet." He said. "and when am I gonna see your 'Genius?' I'm guessing never." Jack replied. "Maybe someday but it's not like you'd get it... your IQ is just a little too low..." He teased. "Thank you for telling me something I didn't know." Jack sighed sarcastically. "But y'know I'll tell Daniël you're busy~" He walked away with Jack standing there a little annoyed. _Jeez... you really think I'm gay?_ He thought to himself even more pissed at the fact his friend was implying he liked Dave in some way. He just stood there for a little bit and eventually turned away and walked back to Dave.

"So... You doing anything today?" Dave asked while he went back and forth showing a little bit of restlessness. "I guess I'm not doing much..." Jack shrugged slowly. "Why are you moving like that?" He asked being a little distracted by his friend moving this much. "I dunno... guess I'm just a little restless today... but anyways... we could do something together today." He suggested quickly trying to get an answer out of his friend. "Yeah sure, is there anything you were interested in doing?" Dave shook his head. "Not really... I'm not sure what there is to do... we could go out to the park?" He indicated. Jack kept silent thinking for a while then nodding. "Yeah sure sounds nice... I need to get out of the house for a while anyway Peter's been getting under my skin lately." he chuckled. "Alright then let's go right now!" Dave decided to skip past Jack.

Once arriving at the park they looked around not sure what to do next. Dave went up to a bench sitting on it and patting his hand next to him on the bench inviting Jack to sit next to him. Jack walked up to Dave and sat next to him. He was a bit quiet enjoying the feeling of the wind passing him. "So... who's that Peter you keep talking about?" Dave asked his friend. Jack turned to Dave looking at him. "Oh, that's my brother... he takes care of me and Dee..." Dave nodded. "What about your parents, don't they take care of you?" He resumed. Jack kept silent for a while shaking his head slowly and turning away from Dave. "No, they're not here anymore..." He answered quietly. Dave kept quiet, not sure how to answer feeling sympathetic towards his orange friend. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... You know I never knew my parents either..." Jack's head shot up looking back at Dave. "Really, not even from when you were small?" Dave shook his head. "Nope... I was abandoned at a pretty young age..." Jack looked at his friend glimpsing a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I guess we're kinda in the same boat," Jack said patting his purple friend on the back. "Seems like it." Dave chuckled. They went silent for a while not really sure what to talk about after their conversation. Jack didn't really mind the silence though, Jack was never really the person to be in loud places as he'd start feeling claustrophobic. "So uh, what about relationships?" Dave asked trying to break the silence. "What do you mean relationships?" Jack repeated. "I was just curious... are you in a relationship?" Dave asked looking a little embarrassed. "Why are you asking?" Jack chuckled. "Well, I don't know... You just look single." Dave shrugged teasingly. "What? no, I don't." Jack said sticking out his tongue. "Yeah, right I bet you couldn't even talk to a girl." Dave resumed. "That's not true I've talked to plenty of girls you just haven't seen me talk to them," Jack concluded. "Sure..." He chuckled.

"So what about you Dave, are you in a relationship?" Jack asked him. Dave shrugged. "Nah don't do relationships... I mean maybe I did something but I'm not the type of guy to be in a relationship." Jack was a little curious about what he implied. "What do you mean you did something?" He asked him. "I may be hooked up once but it's not much." Jack was surprised. "Wait, a hookup?" Dave nodded. "once... I guess I was tricked into doing but it wasn't bad or anything..." He Shrugged. "What's with people hooking up all of the sudden?" Jack asked quietly to himself. "It's fun!" Dave answered honestly. "Sure, whatever..." Jack said turning away. "Why do you hate the thought of hookups so much?" Dave chuckled. "Because we shouldn't be hooking up we should be with the ones we love," Jack answered. "Okay try-hard Christian." Dave snickered. "I'm not a try-hard!" Jack muttered almost looking offended. "Yeah sure~ it's not my fault I don't follow the rules of God." Dave shrugged. "Well, honestly you should..." Dave shook his head. "Even if I did it's not like God would let me I'm anyway..." Dave mumbled. "I've done awful things..." He added. After a while of chatting, Dave got up from the bench. "Anyway, we should go... I still had a few things I needed to do at the diner." Jack nodded. "Yeah sure that's fine.." Dave walked away slowly waving goodbye to his friend. Jack waved back and got up and turned away walking back to his house. He once he got to his house he opened only to see Peter standing there. "Oh, Peter what are you doing here shouldn't you be at work?" Jack asked his brother. Peter shook his head. "No, boss closed it down for today, his wife was in an accident so we could go home." Jack glimpsed a bit of sympathy in his brother's eyes. "That must be painful for him..." Jack guessed. Peter nodded.

Jack walked up the stairs not really motivated to do anything. whenever Jack was bored he would just read or look at job offers. Jack never really had an education because Peter would just homeschool him after their parents had died since they didn't have any money for education. It did make it harder for him to find a good-paying job without any diplomas. "Hey, Jack!" He heard his older brother shout from downstairs. "Yeah?" Jack answered. "Coraline is gonna be visiting us today so please behave alright?" He asked. "Sure..." Jack assured. Peter would act like Jack was such a rebellious person even though he wasn't. Once Jack got upstairs he entered his room, it was pretty empty since Jack would be satisfied with only a few things. He had a shelf full of books, most of them were bought but he had a few of them lying around he had borrowed from the library. He would borrow a lot of books at a time since he would complete them a day or two after. Jack went up to the shelf picking out a book he was pretty interested in.

Dave looked at the clock above the door trying to look at the time. _6:30_ , he noticed. Henry had let him go home earlier today seeing as how the dinner was pretty empty that day. Dave sat on the couch along with pen and paper seeing as how he would occasionally write about his feelings, whenever he felt a strong emotion like sadness he would vent about it and then put it away in case Henry would find it. He knew Henry would get annoyed seeing papers full of venting. He let out a sigh and put away the paper it still being blank. Dave hadn't eaten yet but it didn't matter anyway. He got up from his spot and slowly walked away. Once he had dragged himself up the stairs he waddled over to his room and locked the door. He fell on top of his bed already pretty tired seeing how he didn't have a good night's sleep. He looked up at the gray ceiling ready to sleep. He closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

Jack sat at the dinner table along with his sibling, Peter and Dee, and Peter's girlfriend Caroline. Caroline had asked Peter if she could've stayed for dinner since she wanted to spend more time with the family. "So... Jack how have you been?" the woman asked looking up at him. Jack hadn't expected Caroline to ask him anything seeing as she was focusing her attention on his brother. "Well, I've been doing good... I guess." He shrugged not sounding too enthusiastic. "...Is something the matter?" She asked him. Jack shook his head. "Not really, guess I'm just a little tired." He guessed. He knew that wasn't true, he never really liked it whenever Caroline came over since Peter would become a whole different person... and not in a good way. He would become more strict and unlikable, Dee seemed to think so as well but she still liked Caroline. "Are you sure? you seem a little irritated..." She continued, Jack nodded. "just, please leave me for now." He requested. "Oh, sure of course!" She nodded. Caroline wasn't the person to continue after someone asked her to stop. Jack looked at Peters's side, he noticed a bit of annoyance in his expression. "Jack, please don't be rude." He requested already sounding pretty pissed. "Why would I? it's a request I wasn't meant to be rude..." Jack remarked. "That doesn't matter, it came off as rude," Peter said sounding he could start shouting any moment. "You never let me ask simple questions... how hard is it to be an open brother?" Jack mumbled under his breath. Peter slammed his hands on the table letting Jack know he heard his words. "You always act like this when Caroline comes over, just stop being such a brat and act like a decent person!" He yelled. Jack knew he had messed up seeing how much he pissed off his brother, but he didn't care. "When you stop judging my every move!" He yelled back. He got up and stormed off up the stairs to his room.

Dave closed the front door behind him. It was pretty dark seeing as winter was coming around. be looked around him seeing a few people out. _Shouldn't these people be inside having dinner or something?_ He asked himself. Though honestly, he could say the same thing about himself. As he was walking forward he started noticing it was already pretty cold but he didn't mind, Dave had always liked winter like looking at the snow on the ground. He could never help himself from at least playing with a little bit of snow like he was a little kid again. He wasn't really sure what he could be doing outside but he really needed to get out of the house. Dave never really went outside seeing as how he didn't have any friends anyway. He walked past a few stores looking inside and eventually passed one of the buildings which were supposed to be a competitor to Fredbears. "Freddy Fazbenders." a sign read. He noticed the building was still under construction but it wouldn't take long until it was finished. Dave already knew what he was gonna do when it was finally open. _I'm pretty they wouldn't mind missing a few kiddins when it opens._ He grinned to himself. He hasn't noticed he actually started grinning like an actual psychopath thinking about it and quickly hid it away not to look suspicious. He turned away giving one last glance at the building and then walking away. Eventually, he started to suspect he was wandering pretty far away but it didn't seem like he had been walking for that long either. He did notice he remembered this part of the city for whatever reason, then it hit him why. _isn't this where Jack lives? Might as well visit him._ Dave grinned to himself. As he was memorizing his friend's address he noticed at the house he was supposed to be. He walked up to the front door slowly holding his hand out to knock. Right after the door opened revealing someone else other than Jack. "Can I help you?" were the man's words. _Am I at the right house? I'm pretty sure this is the address Jack gave me..._ He puzzled. "um, yes this is where Jack Kennedy lives correct?" He asked. the man kept quiet for a while. "You are?" He questioned. "Dave Miller sir." He answered getting a little uncomfortable. The man's eyes shot open as if he realized something horrible. "Wait, you work at Fredbears Right?" He continued. "uh, yes I do..." Dave shuffled a little. "Why do you wanna see my brother, has he been hanging out at Fredbears?" The guy seemed to get slightly more annoyed. Dave would have answered with a simple "yes" until he remembered Jack didn't want his brother knowing about his visits to Fredbears. "N- no sir, he doesn't go to Fredbears. I met him at a store..." He lied, Dave knew the lie didn't sound very convincing but he tried. "I don't think I feel comfortable letting you inside sorry..." He "apologized". "Well, Jack feels comfortable with me being inside so I don't see the problem." Dave shrugged. "Jack doesn't decide who comes in here or not." _Sheesh I get why Jack doesn't want him to know about him going to Fredbears this guy's a pain in the ass._ "Oh come on, It's not like I'm gonna kill him." Dave sighed. "Get out of here before I call the police!" He threatened. "look I've been here before and everything went fine." Dave shrugged. "You what?" The guy mumbled. "look just let me in I'm only here to see Jack..." Dave whined. Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm keeping an eye on you though..." He whispered. "Sounds good to me!" Dave agreed to make his way inside shoving Peter away. "So, where's his room again?" Dave asked turning to Peter. Peter let out a sigh. "Upstairs and the farthest on the left." Dave stuck up his dumb and waddling up the stairs and up to the door instructed. He slowly knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Though Dave had no patience and didn't expect him to open the door any time soon. He grabbed the knob and slowly turned it opening the door. Once he had opened the door he noticed Jack sitting on his bed with his head on his knees and his arms covering his face. "Jack?" Dave asked. He noticed Jack look up in shock, he noticed red circles under his eyes. It looked like he had been crying. "Jack, are you alright?" He asked him concerned. Jack dried his tears from his eyes and sat down normally. "Yeah... I'm fine..." He answered almost whispering. Dave walked forward sitting next to him on his bed. "You wanna talk about it?" Dave suggested, Jack shrugged. "I guess..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tw: Pills, Violence, Gore(I guess), slurs, alcohol

_______________________

Dave woke up feeling a terrible headache. He looked at the ceiling putting his hands on his hand to try and repress the pain, which didn't work. It took a while for the aubergine man to get up, but once he got off of his bed he waddled over to the closet to try to find some clothes. He didn't feel like wearing anything special(not that he actually wore anything special anyway) 

He got out a black hoodie and grey pants. Before he changed his clothes he went out of his room up to the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. He stood in front of the mirror looking at a few scars he had gained over time. He hid his body most of the time due to the scars, He'd fight a lot meaning he'd get injured a lot as well. Dave never liked the thought of fighting other people but he couldn't help himself at all. He let out a sigh and got ready to shower. 

Once done showering he got out and slowly dried himself using the towel he had taken from one of the shelves. He put on his clothes and got out of the bathroom. He went to his room going over to a shelf. He finally found what he needed, he got a bottle of pills he would take from time to time mostly to lessen the pain he would feel. He opened the bottle and took a pill out of it and slowly took one in, the pills didn't work most of the time but at least it made him feel better. Once getting downstairs he noticed Henry was already at work, not that he expected otherwise. Henry was always gone leaving Dave alone most mornings, or most days. He decided to skip breakfast like most days and went out of the door. Though it was Sunday Henry told Dave he could take a break from work on Sundays. Dave never knew what to do when he was free. He'd kill kids at the diner when he worked, and it wasn't like he could visit Jack since he would go to church on Sundays. 

"Maybe I can go to a bar and get drunk or something like that..." He mumbled to himself quietly. He liked the idea of getting drunk but he knew Henry wouldn't have mercy on him if he got drunk. 

Henry would act cold-hearted around Dave, but Dave knew whenever he got drunk he would disobey the rules so Henry kinda banned alcohol. That didn't stop Dave from drinking, sometimes when Henry was working late he would get drunk and eventually pass out. Henry knew whenever Dave got drunk since he wasn't really good at hiding the bottles, but seeing how he was passed out anyway he would keep quiet with maybe a small scolding but nothing bad. 

Sundays weren't really busy so Dave knew Henry would come home early, but he just couldn't help but long for the feeling of getting drunk and passing out. Dave knew he had a problem but who cares anyway it wasn't like he drank every day, and Dave knew he wasn't that addicted but sometimes he just needed to get drunk. Eventually, he just shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to drink a little... He grinned to himself.

It was around 1 pm, Jack was walking away from the church with Dee by his side. Whenever they went to church Peter stayed behind and Jack would have to take care of Dee. As they were walking back home he noticed Dee was a little quiet.

"You alright?" He asked her, she nodded.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired I didn't sleep well..." She yawned.   
"You wanna rest once we get home?" She nodded, already seeming half asleep. 

Once back at home he picked up his little sister and brought her upstairs. He opened the door and put her in her bed. He put the blanket over her and stroked her hair a little bit. It was something he would do whenever he put her to bed when she struggled, she would fall asleep much quicker. Once she was asleep he backed away slowly and closed the door. 

He went downstairs as he was interested in maybe checking up on Dave. Jack felt like visiting his friend again and maybe they could do something together as friends. He wouldn't mind me bothering him... right? He asked himself to walk to Fredbears. While he was looking around he noticed all sorts of people, a few kids playing with each other and adults taking walks or grocery shopping. 

As Jack kept walking forward he heard a few people shouting and cursing. He decided to go check out whatever was happening over there. He followed the shouts to a group of people circled around someone. He went up to the crowd and wrung himself through the group only to see a purple colored man standing there with a few bruises visible. 

"Dave?" Jack mumbled. He was standing next to someone else who had a few wounds bleeding. Jack noticed a knife in his friend's hand. The man tried hitting the purple guy, though Dave could dodge in time, and stabbed the man in his leg. Jack couldn't help but just look, he was shocked at the aggression. Blood was dripping down the man's leg. Jack noticed pain in the man's eyes but he didn't show it.

"Dave!" Jack yelled feeling shocked and scared for his friend.  
The purple guy looked around hearing his name, then he noticed Jack. The man stormed towards Dave and hit him in the face knocking the aubergine to the ground. Jack couldn't see the sight and run forward crouching next to Dave.   
"Dave, what the heck?" He yelled. 

"Why are you fighting?" He continued. Dave didn't answer and instead looked away from him. Jack looked at the man in front of them. The man spit in their direction and turned around to walk away. Jack grabbed Dave's arm and got him up. He dragged Dave with him away from the people who seemed terrified.

"Why did you stab him?!" Jack yelled once they got to Jack's house. Dave kept quiet, not wanting to answer his friend.   
"Dave... answer me!" Jack tried. Jack felt sick seeing how his friend literally stabbed someone. Dave opened his mouth to speak.   
"He... called me a fag..." He mumbled showing how upset he was.   
"Why?" Jack asked, trying to get more out of his friend.   
"I may or may not have tried to steal his drink..." Jack looked at him in disbelief and facepalmed. 

"Why did you try to steal his drink?" Dave crossed his arms.   
"That's none of your business..." He mumbled.  
"Dave, why don't you want to answer me?" Jack hissed.   
"I felt like drinking some alcohol… and I didn't wanna waste my money because if Henry found out I would be in big trouble," Dave said hesitantly, crossing his arms. 

"beside it's not like that guy is heavily injured or anything…" Dave added.  
"Dave, you literally stabbed him in the leg…" Jack sighed.   
"Well, it's not like he died or anything…" Dave excused as he turned away.

Jack felt disappointed as he heard his friend come up with excuses.   
"That doesn't make it any better…" Dave shrugged.   
"It doesn't matter, it's over, let's stop talking about it…" He suggested. Jack nodded then looked around at his friend.

"So… did he hurt you badly?" Jack asked him.  
"Well it didn't hurt much but I guess he gave me a few bruises and maybe I started bleeding a bit but it isn't that bad…" he shrugged.  
"Could you maybe show me? I wanna make sure the wound isn't that bad." Jack asked him. Dave shook his head.

"No it's fine… it isn't that bad…" Dave assured his friend.   
"That's too bad because I'm gonna look anyway." Jack hissed. "Now tell me where he hurt you." He added. 

Dave seemed hesitant but nodded and lifted his shirt a few inches showing a wound. Jack lifted his shirt some more looking at his friend's wound. "That… that looks pretty bad…" Jack said, showing concern.   
"It's really not that bad, it doesn't even hurt…" Dave assured. 

"Dave this could get infected if you don't treat it, how did it get this bad?" Jack said standing up. He grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Once coming next to a sink Jack turned on the faucet. He lifted his friend's shirt and started cleaning it a little making sure it wouldn't get infected. 

He heard Dave let out a few small whimpers every time he went over the wound. As he was cleaning the wound he noticed a tiny shard.   
"Dave… is that a glass shard?" Jack asked him looking up at his friend. Dave shrugged.  
"I guess he hit me with a glass bottle but it doesn't hurt… I got all of the bigger shards out of it in time…" Jack felt his worry grow bigger.

 _Why did Dave act like it wasn't a big deal, did he always neglect self-care like that?_  
Jack got back to the wound analyzing and trying to see if there were more glass shards. Once he got done getting out the glass he got back to cleaning the wound. He looked up at Dave for a while noticing he looked a little uncomfortable.   
"You Alright Dave?" He asked, making sure his friend wasn't feeling too much pain. Dave nodded.

"Y-yeah… I'm alright I just… didn't think you'd actually try to take care of my wound… most of the time I just ignore it and hope it doesn't get infected…" He mumbled.   
"Dave… of course, I'm taking care of it we're friends and I don't want to see you hurt!" Jack said. 

_He actually cares about me?_ He thought to himself looking into his friend's eyes. He felt his face getting a little hot and apparently Jack noticed too.   
"Dave, you alright? you don't seem too good…" he asked in a worried tone. Jack put his hands on his friend's shoulders.   
"Y-yeah I'm fine… don't worry, just finish taking care of my wound please…" He requested as he was shaking off Jack's hands from his shoulder. The orange man nodded and walked to the door. 

"I'm gonna go grab a band-aid real quick don't try to escape okay?" He chuckled. Dave smiled and nodded.  
After a bit of waiting, Jack got back into the bathroom with a band-aid in his hand. He walked back to Dave and slowly patched up the wound.   
"That should do it, now let's hope you won't get in a fight like that again alright?" He said in a bit of a commanding tone.   
"I'll try." Dave chuckled. 

"But anyway… Since that wound's patched up I guess you can go now… before Dee wakes up or Peter sees you here…" Jack mumbled, Dave nodded.  
"I guess… Well, it was nice to be here… hopefully see you soon…" Dave waved. He turned away to the door with Jack following him. They both started walking down the stairs and eventually got to the door. 

Dave waved goodbye to his friend and walked back to his house. As he was walking he thought about how Jack seemed to care so much about Dave, but he knew he didn't.

 _He doesn't like you… he's just pretending he wants to get your hopes up and break you down when he gets the chance…_  
Dave let out a tired groan. He stopped walking and put his hand on the sides of his head.   
_at least… that's what everyone else does… everyone leaves me…_  
It took him a while to realize he started tearing up and quickly wiped the tears away. 

"Not on the streets Dave… they'll laugh at you…" he whispered to himself, putting his hands to the sides of his body and looking around. He let out a sigh and hurriedly got home.   
He got inside and shut the door behind him. He ran upstairs and got into his room. He shut the door behind him and walked up to his bed and collapsed. He didn't feel like doing anything else and he just started sleeping.

Jack walked out of the house. Peter had gotten home early and decided to keep an eye on Dee so Jack could have some time to himself.   
"Hey, Jack!" He heard from afar. He turned to where he heard the call from and noticed Daniël running up to him.   
"Daniël?" Jack asked, confused.  
"What are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend or something?" He added. Daniël shrugged. "Eh, I broke up with her." He said simply. 

"Really, how come?" Jack questioned.  
"Hoe cheated… not like I expected anything from that whore, she was out for any dick when I started dating her. I literally had to stop her from getting into bed with other guys..." Jack couldn't help but sigh.   
"Isn't that what you did as well? I'm pretty sure you cheated on her multiple times…" He mumbled loud enough for his friend to hear him.   
"Look I just went to a strip club a few times, nothing more." He Shrugged. 

"you literally told us you fucked multiple girls in one night," Jack argued. He got a shrug as a response.  
"Oh well, I must have forgotten…" Jack looked at him in disbelief.   
"But anyway, maybe you were wanting to hang out for a bit?" He asked, changing the subject completely. 

"I dunno… I don't think I have any time to…" he tried. He knew he did have time to hang out but he just didn't wanna hang out with Daniël. Jack would rather hang out with Sam even though he was just as annoying as Daniël, he was still loyal to his girlfriend and family. "Oh come on I know your schedule you're not that busy…" He chuckled, putting an arm around Jack's back. 

"Normally I'm not that busy… But I had to do something important today… so I just need to go now…" He said awkwardly.  
"Nonsense!" Daniël purred.   
"Whatever you need to do, I'll come with you." He smiled. Jack let out a sigh of defeat.  
"fine… you got me… I'm not that busy." He confirmed.

"See I knew you were lying… because you see you're a horrible liar." He teased. Jack let out an awkward chuckle.  
"Well, you're not wrong…" He mumbled.  
"Don't be so sour, I thought we were friends." He chuckled. Jack nodded.  
"We are…" He assured him.  
"So anyway did you know about that fight close to that bar?" Daniël asked him as they started walking away from the front door.

Jack took a while to understand what his friend was talking about until he remembered Dave.  
"Uh… no I didn't… Were you there?" Jack asked.  
"Just for a little bit I was kinda busy but it looked kinda serious and entertaining." His friend snickered.  
"Oh really?" Jack replied quietly. 

"Yeah, and it was that guy from Fredbears again… what would you expect? That guy is always in trouble." Daniël laughed.   
Jack tried his best not to snap at his friend, he didn't like the way he was talking about Dave but he couldn't defend him… he didn't want Daniël to make fun of him as well.

"Hey what about maybe going to a bar or something?" Daniël suggested.  
"what? no- I don't go to bars…" Jack stuttered.  
"Why not? you're not forced to get drunk there you can just watch me get drunk instead." He chuckled. 

"I think I'm fine maybe we can do something else?" He suggested. He heard his friend let out a groan out of annoyance.  
"you never do anything fun all you do is listen to that God who probably doesn't even exist anyway…" Daniël complained.   
"It's not because of God but it's because I don't drink…" Jack explained. 

"Oh come on a little alcohol would change much would it?" Daniël went on. Jack shrugged.  
"I mean… I guess…" Jack considered, hesitantly.   
"Please Jack for me? I promise it'll be worth it." He continued. Jack kept silent for a while and eventually nodded.  
"Fine but only one glass alright?" He agreed. He heard his friend giggle from behind and just figured he was gonna try something. 

Dave walked back from the grocery store. Henry had told him to go and buy some grocery's because they needed a few things. It was already pretty dark outside but Dave didn't mind he liked to be in dark places. As he was walking he walked past one of the bars.

He hadn't had any alcohol today and even though he tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to drink…  
 _One glass wouldn't matter…_ he thought to himself, as he walked up to the door. He knew it wasn't just gonna be one glass but he needed an excuse anyway. 

Once he was inside he could already smell the alcohol. He turned around and went up to the bar. After a few steps forward he felt someone bump into him.   
"O-oh I'm sorry…" he heard a voice stutter. He looked behind him only to see a familiar face. 

"Jack?" Dave called. The man looked at him seeming a little dizzy. After a few seconds, he finally seemed to realize who he just bumped into.   
"o-oh Dave I didn't see you there my fault." He stuttered. "Jack… what are you doing here?" Dave asked as he put his hands on Jack's shoulder.

"Daniël… he kinda, shoved me into this place," he answered between a few pauses.  
Dave was getting a little uncomfortable.

 _Is Jack drunk?_ He asked himself. He was getting a bit lost in thought as he asked himself until the shorter man wrapped his arms around the taller man. Dave felt his face heat up.  
"Jack… what are you doing?" Dave asked, he started getting a little nervous.   
The shorter man just shrugged without an answer. Dave pushed Jack off of him and looked around. 

"Where's this Daniël guy you told me about?" Dave asked Jack. Jack again, shrugged not answering. Dave let out a sigh of annoyance.   
"Do you want me to bring you home?" Dave asked him. Jack shook his head.  
"No… Peter…" he answered vaguely. 

_shit, I forgot about that guy… But I can't take him to my house either…_  
"Do you have anywhere else to stay?" Dave continued. Jack nodded.  
"Sam… I think" He said awkwardly. 

"You think?" Dave started getting a little annoyed.   
"Mhm… Sam could handle it maybe… he could tell Peter I'm staying at his house…" Jack suggested.  
"How far is his house?" Dave looked around for a bit noticing a few people were looking at them. 

"A few miles from here… maybe 3…" Jack shrugged. Dave let out a groan.  
"I'm not walking that far to keep you out of trouble… Look you know what I'll get you into my house and I'll just hope Henry doesn't find out…" He concluded. Jack nodded slowly.

Dave turned around knowing it probably wouldn't be smart to drink alcohol if he were gonna guide Jack to his house. They both left the building and started heading towards Dave's house. Dave had to help Jack walk normally from time to time and even had to keep him from collapsing. After a few painful minutes of walking back home, they finally got there.   
Dave let out a sigh of relief and got his keys to open the door. 

"Alright, Jack we gotta stay quiet because we don't want Henry to hear us alright?"   
"Sure…" Jack giggled. Dave held Jack's hand and slowly guided him making sure Henry didn't see them. Once they got to the stairs Dave let Jack go first to make sure he didn't trip and fall down the stairs or something. 

When they got up they went to Dave's room and slowly entered. Dave closes the door and looked at Jack who was waddling around. Dave walked up to his bed and sat down. He started patting on the bed next to him to get Jack to sit next to him. After a bit of waiting for his friend to sit down, he made sure Jack wasn't starting to feel sick.

After a bit of sitting down, Jack started leaning against Dave. Dave looked at his friend while a blush crept on his face. He put his hand on Jack's head and started stroking his hair.   
"You alright?" He asked in a soft voice. Jack shook his head.  
"No… not really…" He sighed.   
"Eh, you'll get used to it…" he whispered. 

Dave grabbed Jack and put let him lay on his bed. He got up and walked to the door remembering he had to put the groceries back. He turned to look at Jack then walked out the door.   
_I can just go back in there when I'm sure he's asleep…_

_______________________


	5. Chapter 5

So uh hey new chapter 👉👈 since drunk Jack was poorly written last chapter have some Drunk Dave instead uwu

Tw: Alcohol, Slur

_______________

Jack woke up in the morning feeling a horrible headache. it took a while for him to get up. Once he got himself together he sat up straight on the bed he was laying on. He looked through the room suddenly noticing he wasn't in his own room. He started looking around swiftly quietly panicking. 

As he was looking around he felt someone like against his back. He looked behind him and noticed Dave still laying down on the bed. 

"Dave- what... what the heck... why am I in your bed..." He stuttered through his words as he fell off the bed in a panic. 

"Well... you were kinda drunk yesterday... and you didn't want me to bring you home so I took you home with me..." Dave explained.

Jack put his hands to his head and groaned in discomfort.   
"Oh yeah... I remember." He answered.

"Should I get you a painkiller?" Jack nodded slowly. Dave got up from his bed and went down to the kitchen getting into one of the cupboards. He got a package filled with painkillers. He grabbed a glass of water and went back up the stairs to his room. 

Once he arrived in his room Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed, still with his hands on his head. 

"Here you go, painkillers and a glass of water." He said as he handed the glass and the painkillers to his friend. 

Jack nodded and took the painkiller quickly wanting to get rid of the headache.   
"So... do you remember anything from yesterday?" Dave questioned. Jack looked at him.

"Kind of... I remember Daniël nagging me to go to a bar... and he just kept giving me more drinks." Jack explained. 

"I guess he left me behind... I'm not sure if he drank anything himself." He Shrugged.  
"Jesus what an ass..." Dave mumbled quietly.  
"Why are you friends with him?" Dave asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know... I've known him since kindergarten..." he said. Dave let out a sigh.  
"Hey... you look like shit... you can take a shower here if you want..." Dave suggested.

"Well, I guess that would be nice..." He shrugged and got up still a little dizzy from his headache.   
"Alright let me get you a towel..." Dave got up from his bed and guided Jack to his shower. He went over to a shelf that was holding towels. He grabbed one and walked up to Jack. 

"Here's your towel just be quick alright?" Jack nodded and shoved Dave out of the bathroom.  
He started the shower and took off his clothes. He stepped under the stream and started washing himself. 

_What happened yesterday? I remember things vaguely but... I'm pretty sure I kissed someone as well..._   
Jack almost puked at the thought of probably doing things he shouldn't be doing when he's drunk. 

_Just forget about it Jack, nothing bad happened... I guess..._

Jack leaned with his back against the wall for a little, he noticed his headache had become less and just let outta sigh of relief. 

Dave looked through his closet trying to find a few clothes. As he got dressed in some clothes he noticed the bedroom door open to reveal Jack again. 

"That was fast... I just got some clothes to wear" Dave mumbled.  
"Nah you're just slow at choosing clothing." Jack chuckled. 

"Yeah Sure, I'm quicker than you think I am." Dave stuck out his tongue receiving a small giggle from Jack. Dave liked the sound of Jack giggling, it was kinda cute.

"Well, at least you had time to change your clothes before I walked in." He chuckled.

"Yeah imagine if you walked in on me changing..." Dave chuckled awkwardly. 

"Yeah..." Dave noticed Jack's face becoming a little redder as he replied.  
"Jack you alright," Dave asked him. Jack nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." He assured him and looked around. 

"Anyway since I'm done maybe I should get going... I'm pretty sure Peter is waiting for me..." He continued. Dave nodded.

"Yeah sure let me come with you." Dave smiled.   
As they went downstairs he noticed Jack was a little slower than usual. 

"anything wrong?" Dave asked him as he finally got down.   
"Kinda nervous... don't you live with Henry?" Jack questioned. Dave nodded.

"Yeah I do but Henry is mostly at work whenever I wake up... Honestly at this point, I'm convinced he doesn't even sleep at home anymore." He chuckled. Dave heard Jack chuckle slightly at the joke.

"Good to know I'm safe to walk around wherever I want in this house," Jack said.

"Yup, though you're not getting to explore this house right now," Dave added. He heard Jack let out a sigh.

"I really don't feel like going home... I'd rather stay here." Jack shrugged.

"If I had Peter for a brother I rather would've lived in a different house as well." Dave agreed. They both walked up to the front door. Dave opened the door and let Jack walk out of the house. He waved goodbye to the shorter man and closed the door to get back to his normal routine.

Jack was walking back from Dave's house. He wasn't really feeling well, he was still bothered by the thought of him drinking alcohol.  
 _Would Dave try anything with him if he was drunk? Probably not... but what if..._

Jack was lost in his thoughts until he realized he got closer to his house. He heard someone call his name from the distance and felt something push him back. He looked down only to see his little sister Dee. 

"Jack! where were you last night?" She yelled. She seemed worried.

"Peter has been so stressed and it's scaring me!" She said hugging her brother.

"And... I was scared... I thought you were hit by a car or something like that..." She whispered loud enough for Jack to hear. 

"I'm sorry I scared you... Daniël invited me over and it got kinda late and I didn't wanna walk home..." He told her.  
"Just... don't scare me like that again..." She demanded.   
"I won't..." He promised.

Jack heard a door being shut and looked up. He noticed Peter standing at the doorway looking pissed. Jack could already hear the scolding from afar.

"Jack, I can't believe you! where did you go?" Peter yelled. Jack shrugged  
"I was at Daniël's place... it was kinda late and I didn't wanna walk all the way home..." He explained. Peter grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to the house. Once inside he pushed Jack away.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Peter yelled.  
"I literally can't believe how stupid you are..." He sighed. Jack tried to ignore his brother's remark.

"Oh come on... how would I have told you? I don't have a phone..." he said, crossing his arms. He heard Peter let out a tired groan.

"You know what? I'm gonna go walk it off... but I'm not gonna let you go this easily." He shrugged and walked away out of the door.

Jack rolled his eyes, noticing Dee standing next to him.   
"Jack... Steven's here as well..." She said, trying to sound as cheerful as she could at that moment. 

"Oh really? can you show me where he is?" He asked. Dee nodded and turned around, hopping to the living room with Jack following her.  
He noticed Steven sit on the couch, he didn't look pleased with all. 

"Well hello there Steven..." Jack smiled. He noticed the older man's head perk up.

"Oh, Jack you're back! I'm guessing Peter didn't go easy on you?" He guessed. Jack shook his head.

"Nope... he didn't he got kinda pissed." Jack sighed. He walked up to Steven sitting on the couch next to him. 

"And I don't get why he gets mad at small things... like right I kinda deserve it but he didn't need to get that mad..." He huffed.   
"It's like he doesn't care about me..." He ranted.

"Jack don't be so dumb... He does care about you... he loves you so much he's just not good at expressing it..." He said, trying to comfort Jack a little.

"Don't forget he only turned out this way after your parents died... before that he was the sweetest angel wasn't he?" Steven added.  
Jack kept silent for a while and nodded eventually.

"I guess you're right... I guess Mom and dad's passing was a little rough on him." Jack shrugged. He looked at Steven. 

Dave sat down on a chair "securing" a birthday boy. He honestly wanted to rip his throat open but had to contain himself, he was in public after all.

The kid got closer to him resting his head on Dave's legs. Dave immediately kicked the kid away as he hadn't expected it. He heard the kid let out a whimper as he hit the ground.   
"Jesus... what is it?" He groaned. 

"Where's Springbonnie?" the kid asked him.  
"I dunno... wouldn't you rather have Springfreddy visit you?" He asked the toddler. The kid shook his head.

"No... I like bunnies more... I want SpringBonnie..." The kid explained.  
Dave let out a groan and stood up. 

"Fine I'll go get him... don't you live okay?" He told the kid. The child nodded.  
Dave started walking up to the Saferoom seeing a few kids pass him. He opened the door and noticed Henry walk up to him.

"Oh... Henry?" Dave asked, surprised.  
"What are you doing in the saferoom?" He added.  
"I needed to do something... anyway I see you're planning on luring a few kids?" Henry assumed. Dave shook his head.

"Nah, this birthday brat wanted Springbonnie to visit him..." He Shrugged. He noticed Henry giving him a weird look, weirder than usual at least. 

"But anyway… I should just wear the suit… Maybe even lure the kid away ya know?" Dave suggested.  
"Dave… you've been acting off lately… of course not like it matters…" Henry began.

"You don't act like a normal human anyway…" He mumbled.  
"But I've noticed you've neglected your responsibilities…" He sighed.

"What, my responsibilities… What are those exactly? Killing kids?" Dave mumbled sarcastically. 

"No, your responsibilities are staying home and taking care of the house yet I always see you come home late." Henry sighed.  
"What? No, I don't, I've been home in time…" He answered.

"Yeah, and the house is a mess when I get home… I expect you to do a little at the house, not slack off…" He scolded. Dave shrugged.

"It's just… I've been a little distracted lately…" Dave excused.   
"And what would that be?" Henry asked.   
Dave looked at Henry not wanting to answer. 

"I've been feeling a little sick lately… more like cramps…" He lied. Henry looked at him. Dave knew Henry didn't believe him.

"Besides do I really need to be the same person all the time? people change ya know…" Dave added. 

"Don't come to me with the "people change" you know that's not an excuse…" Henry growled.   
"Well… why are you so "concerned" about me being off?" Dave quoted.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Henry asked. Dave shrugged.   
"I don't know… but it's not important… normally you don't care about me anyway…" Dave huffed.

"Dave I want you to answer me…" Henry growled. Dave let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Fine… this bitch keeps distracting me and I guess I just forget to do some shit at home…" He Shrugged. He tried to keep it closer to the truth, but he didn't want Henry to find out about Jack just in case.

Henry looked at him for a while. He still gave a suspicious glance but just turned away and walked out of the Saferoom. 

Dave let out a sigh of relief and walked up to the suit. He slowly wiggled into the suit making sure not to set off any Springlocks and put on the head.  
 _Today's pretty busy… I guess it wouldn't matter if I stopped by the bar today… And let's hope Jack isn't gonna ruin it for me again…_ he thought to himself chuckling a little.

Jack looked at Sparky running around the park. He would occasionally take sparky along with him when he wanted to rest a little. He chuckled at the sight of Sparky running around and tripping from time to time.  
He kept thinking about Peter. 

_Does he really care about me like Steven says?_ He thought to himself.  
After a while, he heard Sparky run up to him. He noticed the dog looking even more excited than before. Jack crouched in front of the dog. 

"Aren't you a happy boy?" He purred, scratching the dog's head. 

The dog barked in response. Jack let out a small giggle and put the leash back on his collar. Jack got up and turned away to walk back home with the dog. 

As he was walking back from the park he noticed it was getting quieter out. He looked around only seeing one person walk by. Jack didn't really care but it was surprising since this was literally a city. 

He just shrugged and kept walking and went by the store where it was getting a little more crowded again but not much. As he was walking past the store he decided he could maybe go buy a snack since he was pretty hungry. 

Jack decided to tie the leash around a pole near the entrance as dogs weren't allowed inside. He walked into the store getting a few things he could snack on since Jack has no limits and walked to the cashier.

He walked outside of the store to take Sparky back home and noticed he heard a few familiar growls. He saw Sparky defensively growling at a tall man and looked up to see who it was. 

"Jesus Christ shut the fuck up." He yelled annoyed. 

_Dave?_ Jack thought to himself.  
"Dave?" Jack called out. The taller man looked towards the direction he was called from. It took him a while to notice who called out for him. 

"Jack?" He chuckled. Jack walked up to him. 

"Oh wow damn what a coincidence-" Dave giggled.   
"I didn't expect you to be at the store the exact time I went to the store," Dave added. 

"I guess God just wants us to reunite…" Jack chuckled.  
"Yeah… God…" Dave mumbled, then looked back at Jack.

"Actually, it's funny… you never really mention god around me huh?" He added.   
"Why would I, I'm pretty sure you're an atheist so why should I bother you with religion?" Jack shrugged. Dave let out a chuckle.

"That's thoughtful of you." Dave smiled.  
Why wouldn't I be? you're one of my best friends!" Jack purred. Dave let out a surprised chuckle.   
"Wait really, me? that's an honor." Dave replied.

"Oh shut up." Jack giggled quietly.  
"No, I mean it… A Christian wanting to be friends with probably one of the most violent people you'll meet?" Dave said.

"Well why wouldn't I? apart from the violence you're a pretty chill person…" Jack shrugged. 

"Why thank you… I try." Dave winked. Jack looked down, noticing a bag. 

"Hey, actually what's that bag for?" Jack said, pointing at the bag.  
Dave looked at him then the bag he was holding.  
"Oh… well since Henry's home late I decided to get some alcohol and get drunk, I mean I'll already be passed out once he gets home so what does it matter?" Dave shrugged.

"And since I apparently can't drink alcohol at the bar in peace without a drunk Jack bothering me." He snickered. He noticed a smile coming from the orange man.

"Oh, shush…" He chuckled.   
"So… you're gonna get drunk at home?" Jack asked. Dave nodded.

"Yep, that's the plan." Dave nodded.  
"Well if you want you can come to my house…" Jack suggested, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"What do you wanna get drunk or somethin'?" Dave assumed. Jack shook his head.  
"Nah… I just figured you took care of me yesterday so maybe I could keep an eye on you?" He began.

"I mean I don't need a babysitter but it's a nice suggestion," Dave replied.  
"Well… I was just wondering anyway… because I don't know… I got into an argument with Peter again…" Jack chuckled awkwardly.  
"Again? Jesus Christ…" Dave chuckled.

"Ya know what? fine I don't mind… as long as you bring me back home when I get drunk." Dave agreed. He turned to Sparky.  
"but first this dog's gotta shut the fuck up!" Dave growled back at the dog. Jack couldn't help but let out a small giggle. 

"Dave… that's my dog…" He snickered. The purple looked at the dog and then at Jack.  
"Wait for real? I didn't expect you to be a dog person." Dave replied surprised. 

"Well this our family dog… We actually got him a few years ago… he isn't that old either…" Jack explained walking up to Sparky. He untied the leash and got Sparky. 

"I don't get why he's growling like this though," Jack added.  
"Eh, it's probably nothing." Dave shrugged.  
"So let's get going?" Dave suggested. Jack nodded.

They both walked away and passed the stores. they talked about a few things that had happened. Jack hadn't noticed it but one familiar guy stood in front of them. Jack looked at the man eventually realizing it was. 

"Sam?" Jack asked, surprised. The guy's dirty blonde hair was tied up, and he seemed to be wearing a few baggy clothes matching the colors blue and green.

"Jack… there you are!" he called out.   
"I need you to answer a question." He added. Jack looked at him with a confused look.   
"What is it?" Jack asked, a little skeptical.  
"Do you know what's wrong with Daniël?" He asked.

"He came by my house yesterday really fucking pissed and he still hasn't answered why…" He continued. 

"Yesterday?" Jack asked, thinking back to the day before, then shook his head.  
"No sorry… I don't…" Jack shrugged.

His friend looked concerned.  
"The only thing he told me was that you did something that pissed him off or something…" Sam shrugged.

Jack looked at Dave and then back at Sam.   
"Oh great… Daniël got me drunk yesterday and that's all I know… so I really can't answer your question…" Jack apologized.

"oh god… I literally traveled 3 miles for this…" He sighed in disappointment.   
"Guess that was a waste of time…" Dave remarked. 

Sam glared at Dave who didn't really seem to shut up.   
"Actually… aren't you that guy from Fredbears?" Sam realized. Dave looked at him.  
"Am I really that famous?" Dave chuckled jokingly.

"Well honestly, Dave bearing up a random person because he called you a slur really isn't that common… especially when you stab them in the leg," Jack remarked.

"That's an exception… this man literally called me a fag… I'm allowed to beat him." Dave said. They heard a cough come from in front of them. They noticed the not so amused Sam standing there.

"But anyway I guess I should be going now since there's nothing for me to do anyway…" Sam shrugged and turned away.

"Hey, Sam… if you want you can come to my house…" Jack suggested. He noticed a frown forming on Dave's face but he didn't care.

Sam turned back to them and shook his head.   
"Nah I'm fine… I rather lay in bed… or talk to my girlfriend you know?" He explained turning away and walking past a random corner. 

Dave just let out a chuckle.  
"Damn what a loser…" He snickered. Jack looked at Dave then rolled his eyes.   
"Like you're any better." He teased. 

Dave stuck out his tongue. Jack let out a chuckle. His face turned a little red as he watched Dave being a dumbass.

"Anyway… let's go," Dave suggested. Jack nodded and walked forward with Dave following him.

Dave was let into Jack's room as they arrived. Dave didn't take the time to look around and just plopped onto the bed, getting bottles of beer out of it. 

Jack closed the door and sat right next to Dave. 

"Well, you look ready to get drunk…" Jack chuckled.  
"Hell yeah!" Dave yelled.   
"Dave quiet… Peter's could get home any minute." Jack warned, sounding mildly amused.

Jack looked at Dave as he started chugging down the bottles not wasting any time. As Dave was getting pretty tipsy Jack grabbed the bottle out of his hand. 

"Dave calm down… jeez." He giggled. Dave looked at him not giving any answer, leaning over Jack to grab his bottle back.

He continued drinking. Jack was getting a little concerned about how much Dave was drinking.   
"Hey, Dave… Instead of being greedy to drink your beer maybe you could take your time?" 

"What are you talking about..? getting drunk is so much more fun…" He replied, slowly.

 _'F'_ Jack thought to himself as he noticed there was no way Dave was gonna talk to him.

After a few minutes of Dave drinking down everything from his bag he sure was drunk.  
"Jack~ don't be such a party pooper… come drink with me~" Dave insisted as he leaned over Jack.

"Dave you literally drank everything… and even if there was beer left I'm not gonna drink…" Jack replied nervously.

"Jack…" Dave moaned quietly. Jack looked at him getting pretty hot.  
"D-Dave… please don't say my name like that…" He requested. Dave being the drunk ass he is of course didn't listen, and kept moaning Jack's name. 

Jack looked away feeling really uncomfortable. He tried to hide his red face from the drink aubergine, but he pretty much failed as Dave kept trying to look at his face. 

"Jack… don't hide your face from me… I wanna see it… You're really cute when you blush…" He giggled. Jack let out a sigh and turned back to Dave.

"Fine, as long as you don't day dumb crap I'm fine with it…" He agreed. 

Dave held Jack's face in his hands and kept eye contact. After a while of pretty much doing nothing, Dave pulled Jack's face closer to his.   
"D-Dave, what are you doing?" Jack asked, he was pretty much panicking at this point. 

"Jack… I wanna kiss you so bad right now…" Dave purred. Jack looked at him in the eyes, not breaking eye contact… not wanting to break eye contact.  
"Dave… no… we're just friends… we can't kiss…" Jack protested. 

Jack noticed a glimpse of disappointment in Dave's eyes but soon he let Jack go. He went back to his drunk self chattering about dumb shit like he was before.

Jack looked at a clock noticing it was already pretty late and turned to Dave who was half asleep at this point. 

"Dave… I'm gonna bring you home now…" Jack decided as he stood up.  
"What why?" Dave whined.   
"because I don't want you passing out here, and I'm not gonna drag you to your house." Jack sighed.

He grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him off of his bed. He heard a small whimper come from the taller man but didn't protest. 

Jack brought him downstairs and eventually led him out of the house. They passed a few houses with Dave occasionally pointing out things he thought were funny. 

Once walking into the street Dave lived he looked around to see a few people staring weirdly at them. Dave didn't seem to mind mostly because he was drunk, but Jack did mind. 

He had never liked the thought of people staring at him weirdly. They eventually got to his house. Jack looked at Dave.

"Dave… do you have keys?" Jack asked. Dave shrugged. 

Jack let out an annoyed sigh and forced himself to check if Dave had them, meaning he would have to check Dave's pockets. 

Once he got a sign of the keys in his pocket he forced himself to search the pocket, getting a reaction from Dave. Dave Let out a small giggle.   
"That tickles…" Dave remarked.

Jack got a grip of one of the keys and used it to unlock the door guiding Dave inside. Jack was bringing Dave back to his room, kinda hoping Henry wasn't home. 

He slowly pushed Dave onto the bed and looked at him. Dave looked back at him innocently. Jack turned around to walk away until he felt a few hands wrap around his waist.

He heard Dave let out another whimper.   
"Please don't leave me alone… I'll be cold…" He begged. Jack felt a little bad for Dave but just pushed his hands away. 

"Dave… no… go to sleep alright?" He asked. Dave nodded slowly.  
"A..alright…" He whined. Jack looked at him one more time and turned away to leave the room.

______________

So that's the chapter for right now because why not? I actually like this chapter- kinda 

ok bye


	6. Chapter 6

Tw: minor homophobia?

____________________________

"I'm guessing that hangover didn't go easy on you?" Jack assumed, looking at Dave sitting next to him on his bed.

"Well hangovers never go easy... but eh I'm used to it," Dave replied.  
"That sounds really concerning actually..." Jack remarked chuckling awkwardly.

Dave let out a laugh.   
"Well of course I always say things that sound concerning." Dave purred, acting like it was an achievement.

"Actually what happened when I got drunk?" Dave asked. Jack shrugged.  
"Eh y'know the usual drunk stuff..." Jack mumbled.

"Jack don't lie to me... there is no "usual drunk stuff" just tell me what I did..." Dave chuckled, clearly seeing it as a joke.

 _Oh god... I'm definitely not gonna tell him he wanted to kiss me..._   
"Well, you just acted like a little child trying to gain attention and stuff like that..." Jack answered He wasn't exactly lying.

"Oh really? isn't that what I normally do?" Dave giggled.   
"Well... yes..." Jack snickered, then continued.  
"But don't you remember even a little bit from last night?" Dave shook his head.  
"Not really... I only remember you being a stubborn ass." He winked. 

"I was not stubborn you were just annoying..." Jack frowned. Dave chuckled.  
"God, sometimes you're just too adorable..." He commented. 

"A-adorable?" Jack stuttered, He felt his face turning red and so did Dave's face.   
"I mean... no homo... " Dave replied, starting to blush even more now. 

Jack let out an awkward chuckle as he put his hands to his cheeks hiding his blush.   
"Ah, don't be like that~" Dave teased, still being a little embarrassed himself. 

He put his hand on the shorter man's head petting him slowly. Jack let out a small giggle and pushed Dave's hand away.  
"Don't do that." He laughed. Dave held out his hand, put them on Jack's cheeks, and put his face close to his own.

"And what if I want to? what are you gonna do?" He teased playfully. Dave noticed Jack hadn't expected such a move, and his face stayed even redder than before. 

"Dave..." He whined as he put his hands on Dave's hands to push them away. Dave didn't let go.  
"What can't take my handsome face?" He teased. Jack looked in a corner breaking eye contact. 

"Dave... please stop..." begged sounding a little bit more uncomfortable this time. He noticed Jack looking extremely uncomfortable.   
"O-oh yeah... sorry!" He apologised letting Jack go.   
"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." He added. Jack shrugged.

"Its fine don't worry..." Jack assured him. Dave let out an awkward chuckle.

The two were silent for a moment trying to process what just had happened. Dave noticed Jack still had a little bit of a red face but not as red anymore.  
"So what were you gonna do before you decided to invite me over?" Dave asked.  
"I was gonna stop by Sam... but you're more fun to be with." Jack winked.

"Oh really?" Dave chuckled.  
"Yeah... I mean... you don't judge me..." Jack nodded.   
"Well... We can visit him together... since if I'm friends with you I guess it would be nice for me to meet your other friends... y'know?" Dave suggested. Jack shrugged.

"I don't think I'd be a good idea... I know you and Sam wouldn't be able to be in one room alone... one of you will definitely lose an eye." Jack chuckled lightly.

"Just so you know... Sam is the one losing an eye...not me." Dave clarified. Jack let out another chuckle.  
"of course..." He replied.

Jack stood up from the bed and looked back at Dave.   
"So... you sure you wanna meet Sam?" Jack asked he wanted to make sure Dave wasn't kidding. Dave nodded.

"Yup, I might as well I've got nothing important to do..." Dave agreed.  
"Other than working at the diner?" Jack asked.  
"Well, Henry doesn't mind me skipping a day..." Dave shrugged.

"A day? you always skip work," Jack replied.  
"No I don't, I do go to work but I just skip it from time to time." Dave shrugged. 

"Alright then... Let's go shall we?" Jack suggested. Dave nodded and got up walking past Jack to the door.  
"So how are we gonna get there?" Dave asked.

"We just take a bus there, and if we're late we'll just take a taxi," Jack explained.  
"Alright then, that's cool." Dave opened the door and went downstairs with Jack following him. 

Jack noticed Peter standing downstairs struggling to put a jacket on Dee.  
"Dee, this is important you're gonna come with me no matter what," Peter demanded.   
"No... I don't wanna go..." Dee whined, trying to get free from the jacket she was being wrapped in. 

"Dee I don't trust you alone..." Peter continued.  
"Jack can keep an eye on me..." Dee excused.  
"Dee... that purple monster is here as well, Jack can just turn around and he could snatch you with him," Peter replied.

Jack looked at Peter, apparently, he hadn't noticed the two standing there since when he got Dee in her jacket he was shocked to see the two standing there.

"O-oh... Jack..." Peter stuttered.   
"I didn't see you there." He added awkwardly. Jack looked at Peter in disappointment though he didn't comment on it. 

"Hey, Peter... I and Dave are gonna go out for a while if that fine by you... you know gotta make sure you trust me..." He huffed. He noticed an uneasy look on his brother's face.

"Go ahead... I and Dee are going out ourselves anyway..." He mumbled. Jack looked back at Dave. He noticed Dave had an angry look on his face, he knew Dave could storm up to Peter and beat him. 

Jack didn't wanna take the risk and grabbed Dave by the wrist and dragged him away.  
"Dave don't you dare..." Jack threatened.

The two went up to the bus stop getting there in time and taking their time to get to their destination.

The two eventually went up to the front door of one of Jack's childhood friends.   
The house was pretty small with Gray bricks and only a few windows.  
It didn't seem like it was a house someone who was actually wealthy would buy.

 _Seems like a house a poor person would live in..._ Dave judged. He knew Judging wasn't right but it wasn't like it hurt anyone.

The longer you looked at it the more cracks you'd find. Dave almost felt bad for him yet he knew Jack's friends were pretty shitty.

"Is this his house?" Dave asked. Jack nodded.   
"Yeah, Sam isn't to the richest person you know?" Jack explained, walking forward. He knocked on the door waiting a few seconds.

The door opened revealing a small girl looking up at Jack. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, her skin was a little bit darker than you'd see around mostly because this part was filled with a lot of white people.

"Hello, Jack..." The girl greeted.  
"Hello there Madeleine." Jack greeted back.   
"I'm guessing you're here for Sam?" The girl guessed. Jack nodded.

"Yep, I brought a friend as well," Jack replied pointing over to Dave. The girl looked behind Jack seeing Dave and waved. Dave hesitantly waved back. He never liked little kids, which was pretty obvious since he literally kills kids.

The little girl opened the door further allowing the two men to come inside. They were walking down the hall losing Madeleine out of sight.  
"So who was She?" Dave asked.  
"That's Madeleine, Sam's parents adopted her a few years ago..." Jack explained.

They got further and eventually got to a plain brown door. Jack knocked on the door.

They both waited for a while and after the door opened slowly. Dave noticed a guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes stood in front of the door.

"Jack! hadn't expected you to come by... most of the time I and Daniël have to drag you out of the house." Sam chuckled. Jack let out a small smile.

"Yep... My friend Dave convinced me to..." He chuckled. Sam looked up at Dave for a second. He showed a little bit of disgust.  
 _The fuck is he looking at me like that for?_   
He thought to himself. Sam looked back at Jack.

"Well, it's nice you're coming over... though I won't be available for too long since I was gonna go on a date with my girlfriend..." Sam explained.

"You have a girlfriend?" Dave asked.  
"Of course I do... unlike you I can actually date instead of only fuck hookers," Sam chuckled. Dave looked at him feeling pretty pissed.

"Oh really?" Dave growled. Sam nodded showing the biggest grin. Dave stepped forward getting ready to hit him until Jack stopped him.  
"Dave stop it..." He whispered. 

Dave looked down at Jack. He took a moment then nodded.   
"Fine..." He mumbled. Jack showed a small smile. Dave couldn't help but smile back.  
 _God, he looks so cute when he smiles..._   
He smiled starting to blush a little.

"Yeah sure, we can just go when you're visiting your girlfriend... and hey at least you're not as bad as Daniël, at least you respect your girlfriend," Jack said.

"Well, why wouldn't I respect her? I love her she's my girlfriend... Daniël just dates girls to have sex... and then cheats on them." Sam replied.  
 _Yeah sure, you love her... a dumbass like you wouldn't be able to love..._   
Dave thought being salty for whatever reason.

"Anyway... come inside..." Same welcomed. Jack and Dave walked inside, Dave was looking around the room. He noticed some parts of the room were either really dirty or there were cracks on the wall. 

Dave couldn't help but let out a small chuckle seeing how pathetic his room looked. Sam sat down on the bed while Jack and Dave to sat down as well. 

"So, Jack have you gotten a girlfriend yet, or are you and Dave... ya know?" Sam teased. Dave looked at Sam frowning.   
"Oh no- We're definitely not dating!" Dave hissed defensively. Sam let out a giggle.  
"You sure are getting a little defensive huh?" He teased. Dave felt his face getting hot.

"Oh... Is gay boy embarrassed?" He added. Dave looked away from both of them. He could feel he was getting annoyed.

"Sam maybe don't? We're both straight and besides didn't you hate homosexual people or something?" Jack remarked, obviously getting uncomfortable.   
"Well, I don't hate them... I just don't support them." Sam shrugged.  
"That's literally the same thing..." Dave complained.

"It isn't..." Sam chuckled.   
"It is-" Dave argued. He heard Jack let out a deep sigh.  
"And this is why I didn't wanna take you to meet Sam," Jack mumbled.  
"You two literally can't be nice to each other..." He complained.

"Oh don't complain so much Jack... It's fine..." Dave excused.  
Yeah right... I know for a fact that you two can't stay in a room together because one of you is gonna lose an eye." Jack groaned. 

"Yeah? well then test us." Dave purred. Jack looked at him.  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"Leave the room for a while and look at what happens next," Dave explained. Jack shrugged.  
"I don't think it's a good idea..." Jack shook his head.

"Oh come on its fine... I won't beat him up." Dave promised.   
"Fine..." Jack sighed. He got up and turned away.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes then..." He said and slowly walked to the door showing obvious hesitancy.

The two waited until he left and turned to each other.  
"So Dave... how long have you and Jack been friends now?" Sam asked him, showing a small grin on his face alarming Dave a little.   
"Maybe like 2/3 weeks?" Dave guessed.  
"So you haven't known each other that long..." Sam chuckled. Dave started to feel a little uncomfortable hearing him chuckle like that.

"Guess it would be time to show Jack the asshole you really are before he finds out himself." Sam giggled.   
"What?" Dave asked confused.  
"Well, I know the shit you've done..." Sam replied. Dave felt a little disturbed. Did he know Dave was the person responsible for the missing kids incidents?

"Oh yeah? what kind of shit did I do?" Dave hissed.  
"Well, it would be obvious seeing as you have a criminal record..." He grinned. Dave looked at him.  
 _Did that psycho really just check my records?_   
Dave thought to himself.

"Oh, so you're stalking me now?" Dave asked.  
"How else would I find out these things?" Sam shrugged.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure my personal life is none of your business." Dave mumbled.

"But why should it matter? it's not like it's gonna save you... besides the things you've done are absolutely disgusting... I know Jack wouldn't wanna be friends with you if he knew... and I'm pretty sure you know that as well..." He replied.

"Jesus Christ... you're an asshole..." Dave mumbled, getting a little annoyed.  
"Of course I'm an asshole... I'm acknowledging that... but you're one as well but you don't wanna acknowledge it, that's the difference." Sam shrugged. Dave stuck out his tongue.

"Well, you don't need to be an asshole... because no one likes you if you are..." Dave whispered.  
"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" Sam giggled.  
"Ass..." Dave whispered.

"Honestly it's kind of pathetic..." Sam chuckled.  
"You actually think Jack likes you, don't you? Well just so you know... He doesn't he really doesn't care about gay fucks like you." Sam laughed. Dave looked away. 

"Oh, so I'm gay now?" Dave asked.  
"Well the way you look at him kind of gives it away." Sam shrugged. Sam got off from the bed.   
"Besides it's not like Jack would fall for you..." He continued. Dave kept quiet listening to the insults thrown at him. He could feel he was getting more mad every insult.   
_Just kill him... It's not like Jack would mind seeing as how Sam is an absolute asshole..._

He let out a sigh and got up. He walked up to Sam and looked him in the eyes.   
"I'm not letting you bully me... I swear I'll slice your throat if you don't shut up..." Dave threatened.  
"Go ahead and show Jack what kind of monster you are." Sam chuckled.

Dave looked at him and grabbed him by the shirt.   
"Don't you dare use Jack as an excuse... you pathetic coward." Dave growled.  
"I may be a coward but at least I don't hurt innocent people..." Sam grinned.  
"Innocent? you literally called me an asshole!" Dave yelled.

"I'm pretty sure calling someone an asshole isn't a crime... slicing someone's throat is..." Sam replied.  
"You really think the law concerns me?" Dave asked.  
"Of course not... someone as low as you probably wouldn't care... just like every psychopath in existence." He continued.

"Don't forget Jack can come into the room any second... there's no point in killing me..." Sam insisted.  
"So you might wanna back away, go back home and be a loser in your own house," Sam added. Dave looked into his eyes for a second, let out a sigh and let go of him. The door opened revealing Jack with a worried look.

"Jack! good to see you're back everything went great." Sam welcomed. Jack showed doubt, Dave let out a huff and turned away to the door.   
"Jack I'm going home..." Dave said.  
"What why? what happened?" Jack asked, sounding worried.

"It's nothing... I just don't feel good..." Dave lied.

Jack stood there, Dave knew Jack would feel bad if he left but what else was he gonna do? stay there and get mocked by Sam? definitely not.  
Dave pushed Jack away and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack looked out of the window, snow falling from the sky. He hadn't had the best night as it was mostly filled with nightmares. He felt a little worried. Dave hasn't talked to Jack after they visited Sam, which was like a week ago. Jack let out a sigh. He tried to convince himself not to worry but he didn't feel right. 

_Why was Dave so angry..?_

Jack noticed Dee enter the living room. 

"Dee? aren't you supposed to be at school?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah, but our teacher was sick." She explained.

"And there wasn't a replacement?" Jack asked. Dee shook her head.

"No, most have a cold so there weren't any teachers left." Dee shrugged.

"Well... maybe you could go visit Peter at work I'm not staying home and I don't want you to come with me right now... I have stuff on my mind..." Jack explained. 

Dee looked at him for a moment then nodded. 

"Good... and if Peter can't take care of you go by Jamey's house alright?" Jack asked. Dee nodded.  
"I will!" She promised.   
She turned around and ran away up to the door and left. Jack laid back into the chair looking up at the ceiling. 

"I should go by Fredbears... maybe I can find Dave there..." He decided. 

He stood up from his chair and slowly walked up to the hall. He looked at the coat rack, only one coat left which was, of course, Jack's (whose else would it be?)

Jack got the coat and put it on getting ready to go outside. He walked outside the open front door and closed it behind him. He walked down the sidewalk hearing the snow crunch underneath him. It didn't take long to get to his destination as Jack didn't mind walking and was used to walking pretty fast.

He looked at the sign with Fredbear on it and "Fredbears family diner" right under. He let out a sigh obviously not that thrilled to be there. He looked at the door right before him. He walked forward eventually entering the small diner. (Well not really small but ok-).

He heard screaming and crying come from every corner of the room, and noticed kids chasing each other.

"God, why did I go here?" He mumbled, already tired from the constant screaming.

"Please end me..." He whined as he walked further into the diner.

He started searching for his aubergine, of course, he had no luck finding him.

 _Darnit... Dave where are you? I just wanna be in a quiet place..._ He groaned.

As he was looking around he noticed come around from a corner. A yellow bunny, of course, it was one of the mascots. **(Davey :0)** Those suits always looked uncomfortable he felt bad for whoever had to wear those. He kept an eye on the mascot looking at its every move. 

After a while of spying, he noticed they started talking to a group of kids, and eventually the kids started following them which gave off major red flags.   
_What?_ Jack thought as he got ready to follow the suit.   
He started thinking about following the suit, maybe he could make sure the kids were safe? but what if he got caught? what if he was gonna be in trouble, or worse?  
Jack shook his head and turned away from where he saw them walk away.  
 _I really hope I didn't just witness a kidnapping..._ He thought to himself shivering a bit. He tried to shake the thought away. 

Dave cleaned up a bit of the blood left from the floor. He'd been pretty busy killing kids, He had killed much more kids than he would normally. He had been pretty busy and didn't really have the time to do anything, he was eager to visit Jack again but he didn't have any time. 

He looked around the room searching for more blood he would need to clean up. Luckily he didn't find any more blood. He got up and turned to the saferoom door. He was lucky it was soundproof no one would be able to hear the screams the children let out whenever he killed them. 

He got out of the saferoom and went to one of the party rooms, looking for something else to do. Once arriving at a party room he noticed a familiar figure wander around. The only thing he would see was his orange skin and black eyes with white pupils.  
"Jack?" Dave mumbled confusedly. 

He hasn't expected Jack to be here, he knew Jack didn't like it here. Was he may be looking for Dave? Dave honestly wouldn't expect Jack to look for him so that was a no.  
He stared at the smaller man waddle around obviously searching for something. Dave exhaled and walked up to him. "Jack!" He called out.   
The orange man turned around and looked at the purple man.   
"Oh, Dave! there you are, I was looking for you!" He replied sounding relieved.   
Dave was surprised, Jack was actually here just to see Dave?  
"Dave, where were you?" Jack asked sounding a little more concerned. 

"I- I was busy... and I didn't have time to visit you... y'know how being busy is..." Dave replied.   
"I guess..." Jack shrugged.  
he looked at him showing obvious doubt.  
"But... are you busy today?" He added. Dave looked at him and shrugged.  
"Probably... unless I can convince Henry to just give me a break," Dave explained.  
"Well... It would be nice if you had some free time." Jack mumbled. Dave looked at him.  
"Well I can try to convince Henry... but I'm not gonna ditch Fredbears... Well, not today at least..." He shrugged. Jack nodded.  
"That's fine... you shouldn't keep ditching work anyway." Jack chuckled nervously.   
The two stood there for a while in silence not sure what to say.  
"Alright guess I'm gonna go then..." Jack said. Dave nodded.  
"I'll come to your house when I can, alright?" Dave decided.   
Jack nodded.  
"Sure that would be nice... maybe we can watch a movie?" He suggested.  
"Your choice," Jack added quickly. 

"Sure... are there any movies you won't watch?" Dave asked, just to be sure.  
Jack started thinking for a bit.  
"Well yeah, but I don't mind... just choose a movie and don't worry!" Jack said.   
He didn't wanna restrict Dave from any movies he liked and it would be nice to try something new. Dave nodded.  
"Alright then!" He exclaimed.  
"Cya..." He waved. Jack waved back and turned around to go back home.  
Jack sat on a bench looking at Sparky Chase after other dogs at the park, most of the time Peter would take Sparky for walks but lately work the stores started getting busy, maybe because it was winter meaning the holidays would be coming around. It wasn't like that was the only reason Peter would home late, most of the time he would be exhausted and would go visit Caroline instead. Jack didn't mind at all but it was pretty quiet apart from Dee running around the house playing with dolls.   
Jack would find himself at the park a lot lately, probably because it was quiet and he didn't need to worry about dumb chores or taking care of Dee. He heard loud attention seeking cough come from behind him. He turned around to see Daniël stand behind him.  
"Oh, Daniël..." Jack sighed unenthusiastically. 

He didn't really like the company of his 'friend' he was fine with being around Sam but he never liked to be with Daniël, even though they were both pretty shitty.  
"Jack, what are you doing in the park, aren't you with your boyfriend?" Daniël chuckled.   
Jack felt his face heat up. Daniël giggled even harder at his friend's reaction.   
"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Daniël leaned forward onto the bench.  
"That purple bitch of yours." He winked. Jack groaned.  
"What? why are you getting annoyed at me? it's not my fault you talk to that man, Dave Miller was it?" Daniël chuckled showing off a shit-eating grin.   
"Well, he's not my..." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence.  
"purple bitch?" Daniël added.

Jack let out another groan. Daniël chuckled again.  
"Oh you're hilarious, you know that right? He's obviously a bottom." He teased.   
Jack looked at him his face still being heated.  
"Why are you saying that? what do you think you'll achieve? we're not dating." Jack mumbled.   
"Well you may not be dating but he's definitely obsessed with you, and maybe not only you."   
He said eyeing at Jack's 'parts'. Jack frowned.   
"Are you saying he wants to do something with me?" Jack suggested.  
"Well he definitely wants to fuck you, that's for sure." He shrugged.   
Jack kept silent for a bit.   
"No he doesn't... we're just friends... nothing more..." He mumbled.   
"You sure~?" He asked teasingly. 

"Of course!" Jack yelled. He stood up.   
"I'm gonna go..." He said as he was getting ready to walk away.   
"Oh come on... you're no fun... I was kidding... kind of..." Jack let out a sigh.  
"Well, maybe you should stop making these jokes, they're dumb and annoying!" Jack hissed.  
"You just don't have a sense of humour." Daniël shrugged.   
"Come on stay a little longer," Daniël whined.   
"Why do you care? you don't even like me..." Jack sighed. Daniël shrugged.  
"But it's fun teasing you." He explained.   
Jack let out a huff and walked away calling Sparky to come with him. He looked behind him to see Daniël give him an annoyed glare. 

Jack arrived home, letting Sparky inside as well. He walked into the living room and looked at a clock.  
 _5:57 pm... If I'm quick I can take a shower before Dave gets here... if he even gets here in the first place..._ He thought to himself. 

He felt disappointed at the thought of not being able to see Dave it had been a long time since they had hung out. Jack rushed up the stairs into the bathroom getting ready for his shower. 

Dave stood in front of the door. He had convinced Henry to give him a break, through a lot of begging.   
_What can I say? I'm just good at shit like this._

He held out his hand to knock on the door and waited for a while, yet no response. After a few minutes of him knocking he knew no one was gonna answer the door. That wasn't normal especially not for Jack. After a bit of wondering, he started panicking a little bit. He started walking past the house trying to get to the other side of the house, which was pretty hard seeing as how the houses were connected. After a while of walking around all the houses, he started searching for Jack's house again. He noticed a few windows, he was definitely gonna look through all of them even if that meant he was gonna have to climb, he needed to make sure Jack was safe. If he was even home. 

He started scanning through the windows of course not seeing Jack through any of them. He frowned knowing he was gonna have to climb some shit. As he was looking at the bricks trying to find a way up he heard something open up. He looked up at one of the windows being opened only to see Jack look at him.   
"Dave? What are you doing there?" He asked confused.  
"Well, I came here for you." He replied.  
"Yeah I know you're here for me, I just wanna know why you're here this early." Jack sighed.  
"Well... I rushed here the second I was free... why weren't you answering the door?" Dave asked.  
"Because I was showering... You know I don't wanna smell..." Jack explained.  
"Aww... getting ready for Davey~?" He teased. Jack's face turned red.  
"No! I just don't wanna smell bad!" He yelled. Dave let out a chuckle. 

"Sureee..." He teased. Jack frowned.

"Just go to the front door in getting ready and I'll let you in..." Jack said.

"I'd rather stay here and watch you..." He giggled. The orange man's face became redder at the remark. 

"No! wait at the front door I'm not letting you watch me change!" Jack growled. 

Dave kept silent for a while and turned around. He started walking back to the front of the house which took like 5 minutes.

Jack rushed down the stairs as he was finally done and ran up to the front door. He opened it slowly revealing Dave.

"See it wasn't that hard... next time maybe you should wait until I answer the door." He suggested.

"Well not answering the door is unusual for you... I wouldn't wanna risk you being in trouble..." Dave shrugged. 

Dave put his hands against his back. 

"So have you chosen a movie to watch?" Jack asked him. 

"I sure have!" Dave exclaimed.

"Which one have you decided on?" Jack asked curiously.

Dave shrugged.

"It's a surprise..." Dave chuckled. 

Jack nodded and welcomed Dave in. They walked into the living room, which was pretty small but looked pretty cosy. There was a small tv which they could both watch the movie on. Dave waddled over to the tv excited. He wanted to show his friend the movie as he was sure he would like it.

Jack sat down on the couch looking at Dave getting the movie ready. Dave was pretty clumsy with putting the movie in which made Jack chuckle slightly. After a bit of struggling Dave got the movie ready and excitedly ran up to the couch and sat down on it right next to Jack. 

"You're gonna love this movie, I just know it!" Dave exclaimed. 

Jack giggled a little, enjoying his friend's excitement. 

"I'm sure I will..." Jack giggled. 

As the movie started Jack noticed Dave couldn't contain his excitement at all, he noticed Dave looked at Jack to see his reaction in certain scenes which made Jack a little excited as well **(Excited about the movie ya perverts)**

After an hour of the movie Jack seemed to get a little tired, he really did enjoy the movie but he hasn't had enough sleep the night before and Jack honestly just kinda wished he could sleep. Apparently, Dave had noticed it as well.  
"Jack? are you alright? you seem a little tired... I hope it's not because of the movie!" He heard Dave say, he sounded a little disappointed. 

"Oh- no it's fine! it's not because of the movie at all! I really like it... I just haven't had much sleep lately..."

Jack said he let out a small yawn as he was explaining. He noticed Dave's disappointed look soften a bit looking relieved.

 _Does he really want me to like the movie that much? well, to be honest, he never had any friends to share his interests with... I guess that explains it a little._

Jack thought to himself as he let out another yawn.

He let out a sigh and cuddled up to Dave tiredly. Dave looked at Jack a little surprised. 

"J-Jack-" He got cut off by the smaller man.

"Shut up Dave... I already told you I'm tired..." Jack mumbled. 

"But... What about the movie?" Dave asked. 

Jack got a little closer to Dave resting his face on Dave's chest, receiving a little sound from Dave.

"We'll watch it another time..." 

He buried his face into Dave's chest this time getting another reaction from Dave. 

Dave was a little disappointed they wouldn't continue watching the movie as there were still 2 hours left? the movie was like 3 hours long but it was a good movie. Though he honestly didn't mind as much as he would normally mostly because of Jack literally laying into his chest pretty much falling asleep. Dave put his head on his head slowly brushing his hair. His hand started trailing down to his back and started rubbing it hearing satisfying sounds come from the orange man. Dave tried to give his attention back to the movie but his eyes were just glued to the man laying on his chest. 

After half an hour Dave started feeling a little tired himself even though it was like 7 almost 8 pm. He picked up Jack in his arms and got off the couch. He couldn't deny Jack was pretty light-weighted for his age. He started walking forward getting ready to carry his friend up the stairs which would probably be pretty exhausting whether he weighted nothing or a lot. He slowly walked up the stairs. Once upstairs he went into Jack's room which was really clean by the way. He walked up to Jack's bed and slowly lowered the smaller man's body onto it. He stared at the man loving the way he looked so peaceful when he slept. He exhaled and got ready to walk away. He turned around, as he took a step forward he felt something tug at his shirt and looked behind him. He saw Jack half-awake tugging at his shirt. 

"Jack? what's wrong?" Dave asked.  
"I don't want you to leave me..." He replied sleepily.   
Dave let out a giggle.   
"But what if Peter checks on you?" Dave asked. 

"You can lock the door if you want..." Jack suggested. 

Dave looked at the door which indeed had a lock which Dave had never noticed before. He walked up to the door, closed It and locked it. He turned back to Jack. 

"Alright done... so do I just sleep in my clothes or..." Jack looked at him and giggled.   
"

Do whatever makes you feel comfortable." Jack showed a tired smile. Dave nodded and lifted his shirt. Dave had a few scars, luckily Dave wore a t-shirt under his sweater this day, most wouldn't show but the ones on his arms. Jack luckily didn't seem to notice them.

Dave felt a little more comfortable though he wouldn't take off his pants, he wouldn't go that far. He walked up to the bed and climbed onto it, over Jack getting to the other side of the bed. He pulled the blankets on both of them, Jack turned around and faced Dave. The bed was pretty small probably because it was made for one person to sleep on. Jack got closer to Dave and buried his head in his chest again.   
"Dave... you're really warm..." Jack mumbled quietly. 

Dave let out a chuckle. 

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?"

Jack gave a hum in response as he started falling asleep. 

After a few minutes, Dave started hearing soft snores come from Jack who had just fallen asleep. H closed his eyes and just started sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Tw: Slurs, Homophobia

____________________________

Jack opened his eyes letting out a tired groan, he looked up at the ceiling. He looked next to him to see an empty bed.

"Dave..?" Jack mumbled.   
He let out a sigh of disappointment and slowly sat up. Jack looked next to his bed, nothing to see other than his room, and a paper. Jack slipped off his bed and slowly walked up to the paper on a table. 

_Jack! Sorry I've left early. I needed to get to work, it was nice to hang out with you again, just like it was nice to share a bed with you ;)_

Jack looked at the paper, his face becoming a little red reading that part. He let out a sigh and continued reading.

 _But anyway I haven't taken the movie yet, so it would be nice if you could maybe bring it to my house. I'm definitely not there though so ya might have to climb through my window, fortunately for you, it's pretty easy. There are a few holes in the wall mostly because I used those when I was younger and would sneak out, I wasn't as good at climbing as now._

_if it would be too much for you, you can also come by work instead._   
_That's all for the letter so hope to see you later!_

Jack looked at the note, he definitely didn't expect Dave to be able to write at least one sentence but oh well. He walked up to his closet looking for clothes he could wear. He settled on a dark red shirt with black trousers. He turned around and unlocked the door which strangely didn't seem to be unlocked.

 _Huh, guess Dave went through the window... because there's no way you locked the door from the outside..._   
Jack walked out of his room downstairs, he noticed Peter talking to Dee at the table. The two didn't seem to notice Jack until Dee turned to him.  
"Jack!" Dee exclaimed.

She got up from her seat and ran up to her older brother hugging him. She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes.  
"Hello Dee, what's up?" Jack asked his little sister.  
"Peter and I are gonna go to the theatre!" The girl cheered loudly.  
"Oh really?" Jack asked he looked up at Peter sitting at the table.  
"Yep, I just happened to have earned enough money to take her to the theatre." Peter shrugged.  
"I'm guessing you're gonna be hanging out with... that Miller?" He added, showing a little bit of annoyance. 

"I don't think I will..." Jack shrugged. Peter raised an eyebrow.  
"how come?" He asked.  
"Dave has work... and I don't think I want to bother him after..." Jack explained. Peter looked relieved and stood up. 

He walked up to Jack.   
"Jack I really don't want to come over as rude, but maybe it would be smart to stay away from him... just don't trust him... Jack... I care about you and I don't want him to hurt you... and then for you to feel bad after... I'm asking you suggesting this for your own good, not mine..." Peter told him.

Jack looked at Peter, he frowned.   
"Oh that's not it... you're doing this because you don't want me to be happy!" Jack hissed. Peter looked at him shocked.  
"What? no! Jack, I'm looking out for your safety!" Peter replied.

"Yeah? well, you always have critique on things I like! like, for example, you got mad at me after I showed her a damn movie!" Jack yelled. Peter looked at him. His shock turned into an uncomfortable look.  
"Well... it wasn't the right movie for her... it was implying things... like murder... and there were sexual scenes involved..." Peter huffed.

"No there weren't! you just theorize too much about the meaning of the movies we watch, there was nothing like murder involved and definitely nothing sexual- do you really think I would show Dee those things?" Jack argued. Peter stayed quiet.

"You forced me to become friends with Sam and Daniël, yet they're both assholes!"   
"Jack, language!" Peter yelled. Jack shook his head.   
"No! Sam and Daniël are both bad people, homophobic, racist and sexist!" Jack yelled.  
"At least... Daniël is..." Jack added quietly.

Peter's look softened.   
"please Jack... just listen to me... I'm trying to tell you what's best for you... I'm the one who should guide you... but you never listen... you don't even do any activities with me and Dee anymore..." Peter said, almost sounding like he could cry.

"If by activities you mean more stuff related to Christianity then no thanks..." Jack hissed. Peter let out a disappointed sigh.  
"Jack it really isn't as bad as you think, it could make us more comfortable being around each other... please Jack just this once... the only thing we do is go to church on Sundays which I literally have to drag you out of bed for..." Peter begged.

Jack looked at him, he felt a little bad. Peter really did seem to try to do more with Jack. He nodded.   
"Fine... but not today... but we can do some things from time to time... I don't mind what it is... alright?" He agreed. Peter's expression seemed to be more cheerful this time. He walked up to Jack and hugged him.   
"Look Jack, things might seem bad but I promise it's only because I want to protect you and Dee... you shouldn't take it so personally..." He mumbled. Jack nodded.  
"Alright... thanks, Peter..." He chuckled. 

Peter let go of Jack and turned to Dee, who seemed a little frightened from the argument. She seemed to calm down but ran up to Peter to hug him.   
"Let's go shall we?" Peter suggested. Dee nodded while looking up at him. 

"Jack... Dee and I are gonna be gone for a while... I'm not sure when we'll get back... but you can be alone for while can't you?" Peter asked. Jack nodded.   
"Sure if I get bored I'll just do something else." Jack shrugged. Peter held a thumbs up and grabbed Dee's hand. They both got their coats and went out the front door. Jack looked around the room for a while, then he walked up to the tv. He looked around trying to get the movie out and succeeded. He heard the front door open again. 

"I forgot something I'll just go get real quick," Peter yelled while running up the stairs. Jack listened to Peter walking around messing things up. Jack couldn't help but chuckle a little at his brother's clumsiness. After what seemed like a while Peter hurried out of the door letting out one last "bye" to Jack. 

Jack got up and walked up the stairs. He got into his room. He was gonna read for a bit. it was like 8:45 AM he wasn't gonna bring the movie back. He just started reading. 

Jack was walking down the road around 10 AM and he needed to bring the movie Dave and he watched back. He had a pretty hard time walking in his neighbourhood seeing as how it was pretty dark. Of course, he had to climb yo Dave's room because Dave had to go to work, Jack wasn't really a climber he didn't exercise much either. He found a way to get to the back of the house and looked at the wall.  
 _Well, Dave was right... there are a few holes in the wall..._

Jack sighed and walked up to the wall. The holes were pretty big so he probably wouldn't really have too much of a problem. He let out a groan and looked up. He noticed someone looking down at him with a smug smirk. Jack frowned.   
"Dave! were you really gonna make me climb all the way up there when you're at home? I thought you were at work?" Jack asked confused and also kinda betrayed, that his friend was gonna make him climb up a wall.

"Well I was looking forward to you trying but it seems like that's not happening anymore..."Dave chuckled. Jack stuck out his tongue in return. He noticed Dave climb over the edge of the window and slowly climbed down.  
"Jeez, you make it look easy..." Jack sighed.   
"That's because it is." Dave shrugged.  
"I really don't think it is..." Jack said.   
"Maybe not for you... but that's fine..." Dave chuckled.  
"So ya got the movie for me?" Dave asked. Jack nodded.  
"We can watch it some other time if you want..." Jack said as he handed over the movie.  
"That would be nice..." Dave smiled.

The two looked at each other.  
"But anyway... I gotta go... aren't you supposed to be at work as well?" Jack asked. Dave shook his head.   
"Nah my shift starts at 12:00 pm... so I can still wait a while..." Dave explained. Jack nodded.  
"But I guess I gotta go... I shouldn't be bothering you..." Jack chuckled. Dave looked disappointed.  
"Aww... can't you stay a little longer I don't want to be alone..." Dave whined. Jack let out another chuckle.   
"Ahh, I'm sorry Dave... but I really can't have my own things to do... I can come around tomorrow..." Jack chuckled. Dave's disappointment didn't really change much, he let out a sigh. 

Jack backed away slowly.   
"Bye Dave... see you tomorrow..." Jack smiled, Dave waved goodbye. Jack turned around and walked away from the purple man.   
_Dave is too adorable sometimes..._   
He thought to himself blushing a little realising what he just had said.  
 _I mean... I don't think he is adorable... he just... cute... oh god... there's no way to redeem that..._   
Jack thought embarrassed. Pretty much anyone who passed him could've seen his tomato coloured face, which some people started giving him weird faces. 

He got back to his house and opened the door walking inside. He was pretty tired and started thinking about last night, he didn't remember too much since he was pretty tired but he sure remembered sharing a bed with Dave. He walked upstairs to his room and fell onto the bed. He was definitely gonna sleep for a while. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Dave sat at one of the booths in the diner. He was pretty tired hearing kids scream. He would go lure a few kids but he was pretty upset Jack had rejected his offer to stay a little longer. He knew it was childish but he didn't care, he wanted to spend time with his friend. He noticed a group of kids that really bothered him. They weren't your average 5-6-year-olds you would find running around Dave guessed them to be around 14-15. If there was anything Dave hated was it, teenagers, of course, his hatred towards toddlers was worse but he couldn't stand teenagers. always acting like they were superior and funnier.   
_Brats..._

There were around 5 kids in the group 2 girls and 3 guys. They were throwing pizza around and pissing people off, they picked on a lot of kids as well. Dave honestly didn't mind if it was him picking on kids, he hated the sight.  
 _Who do those things think they are? me?_   
Dave questioned. Of course, Dave was just a huge hypocrite.

"Hey, dickhead!" He heard one of the kids yell at his direction. Dave looked at one of the guys. The guy had brown hair with blue dyed tips, he had a muddy t-shirt which seemed to be green yet you couldn't have seen it, guess his mom couldn't get the mud out of the shirt and decided to not throw it away or something.  
"What?" Dave growled. Most of the kids from the group had wider grins than Dave could imagine all of them chuckling.  
"don't you work here? your slacking off aren't you?" the guy asked. Dave groaned.  
"What, I'm not allowed to take a break?" Dave asked.   
"If you don't have enough energy to take care of a diner why are you working here?" the kid asked. Dave looked at him and frowned.  
"Maybe because my "father" owns this place?" Dave suggested he was used to calling Henry his father whenever he wasn't around Henry never liked it when Dave called him father.

"Oh so your dad is Henry Miller? that's kinda sad." the kid giggled.  
"Hey actually..." A girl started, She had blonde hair and Crystal blue eyes, she had a red dress on and had tied her hair in a ponytail.  
"You sound a lot like that Springbonnie mascot... right Lily?" The girl asked, looking at the other girl. The girl had black hair with a pink flower, she had a blue striped shirt **(oops maybe a reference to a specific game? with murdered children as well? but toddler edition? 👀)**

**The girl seemed to be looking at him, but more I'm a creepy way. While looking at Dave she just had this expression more of like she was blushing.  
 _I really hope this isn't what I think it is..._   
Dave thought to himself already knowing what was happening.   
"mhm... ooh Lily~ you're looking a little funny... don't tell me you like him..." The girl chuckled. The black-haired girl looked away embarrassed.   
_Okay, this is exactly what I'm thinking it is..._   
Dave thought, a little disgusted.  
"Well..." Dave started.   
"Don't get too wet down there I ain't fucking you tonight that's for sure..." Dave said, sounding a little annoyed. The girl looked like she was processing his answer.  
"Besides I'm not fucking a minor, that's disgusting..." Dave sighed. **

**"Aren't you supposed to entertain kids?" the blonde girl asked.  
"Yeah entertain not pleasure..." Dave chuckled. The blonde girl looked at him a little furious.  
"What weren't you Dave Miller? you fuck pretty much any woman in this place." The girl continued. Dave nodded.  
"Yeah but I'm not fucking little girls..." Dave shrugged.  
"too bad." He added with a smirk.  
"What a fucking coward." Another guy chuckled, He had red hair, brown eyes, he had a few freckles on his face which you didn't see much, he wore a blue shirt with some edgy teen quotes on it. Dave noticed he got a little annoyed at the remark.  
"Oh really?" He asked. The guy nodded.  
"Yep super coward." He continued.  
"Oh yeah? you wanna play it like that? you wanna make me mad or something?" Dave growled.   
"I mean I wouldn't mind pissing off a few adults."He shrugged.  
"Oh yeah? well, that's too bad... because I'll tell Springbonnie and he doesn't like to get mad, he doesn't handle it as well..." He grinned already knowing what he was gonna do.  
 _Kill that little freak..._ **

**Jack woke up hearing high pitched barks come from next to him. He noticed Sparky sitting on the ground next to him. He had gotten a leash in his maw.  
"Oh... I forgot about you... sorry buddy,..." Jack groaned as he sat up. He looked around the room still pretty tired but at least he wouldn't be passing out. He got off from the bed and grabbed the leash. Until he heard the doorbell. He looked at Sparky again.  
"Oh, sorry buddy you're gonna have to wait." Jack, mumbled. He walked out of his room. Once he got downstairs with Sparky following him he got to the front door. He opened the door to see Daniël and Sam standing there. Jack had the urge to slam the door in their faces, he didn't.  
"Oh hello, Jack..." Daniël greeted.  
"You know me and Sam here were planning on going to the club or something... we wanted you to go with us. Jack looked at Daniël then Sam.  
"So you're cheating on your girlfriend now?" He asked. Sam shook his head.   
"Nah, I just gotta make sure Daniël doesn't get too drunk last time the police were involved, and it got a little... rough..." He shrugged. **

**"I'm not coming," Jack said. Daniël looked at him.  
"Oh c'mon if the women there don't appeal to you, there are still men you can fuck." Daniël said Jack could spot disgust in his voice.  
"I'm not gonna have sex with a man Daniël... I don't wanna have sex with anyone... and no it's not because of God if that's what you're thinking..." Jack shrugged.  
"Why would I be thinking it's because of God?" He asked, showing a grin.  
"Because you always say it's because of God even when it's not!" Jack hissed. Daniël shrugged.  
"Oh really now? huh, that's weird why do you believe that bullshit?" Daniël asked, obviously wanting a reaction out of Jack. Jack looked at him.  
"Just like I said yesterday you're not funny."   
"Just like I noticed that purple faggot walk away from your house this morning, guess that doesn't look good on you~" Daniël chuckled.  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked, turning a little red.**

**"Well, that would mean he slept at your house~ guess you two were getting a little busy in that bedroom." Daniël giggled. Jack turned even redder.  
"No... we didn't do anything... why were you even at my house?" Jack asked quickly.   
"Well I was gonna invite you earlier but you seemed a little busy..." Daniël shrugged. Jack frowned and looked at Sam.   
"What? I didn't say anything..." he shrugged.   
"But anyway come with us to the club..." Daniël suggested. Jack shook his head.   
"I need to walk Sparky right now... so I can't..." Jack mumbled.   
"Oh, that dumb dog can wait..." Daniël shrugged.  
"No he can't, he hasn't gone out yet." He refused.   
"Well, you can take him with you... just keep him outside from the club, easy." Daniël shrugged. Jack shook his head. He got down and put the leash on Sparky's collar. He got back up and looked at Daniël.  
"Yeah? I'm not going so you can go now." Daniël looked at him, a little pissed.   
"Nonsense." He purred. He grabbed Jack by his arm and dragged him along. Jack heard small growls come from Sparky which was expected since he was literally being dragged by the collar. **

**After a while of walking the men arrived at the club, in which Jack was the only one who actually looked like he didn't like it. Daniël and Sam were busy talking about women, like always and of course, Jack shut up most of the time.  
"See it wasn't that far... look if you just shut up we'll be done quicker, we're just gonna try to find a hooker." Daniël winked.   
"You are gonna try and find a hooker..." Sam corrected. Daniël seemed to ignore him and walked into the club. Jack looked at Sparky who softly growled at Daniël. Jack walked to a fence and slowly tied the leash to it.  
"Sorry, I'll walk you when I'm done alright?" He promised as Sparky let ou _t a whine. He stood up and walked to the entrance. Sam seemed to be waiting for him.  
"You not gonna walk in with Daniël?" Jack asked, a little pissed. Sam shook his head.  
"Nah I can wait I'm patient... besides friends wait for each other don't they?" Sam asked._**

**_"I guess..." he shrugged. Even though Sam was an asshole he was the only one that actually seemed to care a little bit about Jack, unlike Daniël.  
"Alright let's get going alright?" Sam suggested. He dragged Jack inside by the arm. He felt uneasy, he didn't wanna be anywhere near a club... it wasn't right.  
Jack probably was gonna hang around the bar since he had nothing else to do anyway. He sat down on one of the stools trying to look away from the crowd. He didn't do much, he mostly just sat there thinking about how he wanted to see Dave again. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked behind him. He noticed Daniël stand behind him._ **

**_"So... you gonna come find a few hookers with us?" He asked. Jack shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm fine... don't feel like it... hookers suck anyway..." Jack mumbled.  
"Oh c'mon don't be so negative... you should have a little fun." Daniël purred.  
"No thanks..." Jack sighed, looking at the glass of water in front of him he had gotten.   
"You're no fun..." Daniël sighed.  
"You're always so grumpy... but then again you don't feel attraction to women don't you? you get turned on looking at men." he teased. His voice sounded annoyed, Jack couldn't get why though. Jack turned around.  
"Why do you keep reading me about 'liking' men?" he quoted. Jack obviously didn't wanna Daniël to think he was gay, he wasn't he was straight.   
"Because you're a gay faggot that's what you are." He hissed, this time sounding extremely pissed. _ **

**_"Maybe you should be normal for once and just get a girlfriend... that's why I'm inviting you to get you a slut who'll do anything for you!" He yelled. Jack looked at him.  
"So you're embarrassed? you're embarrassed that I don't have a girlfriend... and you're embarrassed that I've never had one before!" Jack yelled.  
"Only losers stay single, like that purple prick!" Daniël growled.  
 _Don't you dare call Dave a prick, you're the only prick I see..._ _ **

**_Jack kept quiet. Daniël apparently had expected a reaction. The two stayed quiet for a while.  
"You wouldn't get it." Daniël hissed quickly.   
Jack looked back down at his glass.   
"You have no reason to call me gay..." Jack mumbled.   
"Oh yeah? well, then I guess I'd be nice for you to know that you're apparently gay enough to kiss men." Daniël spat.  
"How would you know?" Jack asked.   
"Because you kissed me! you fucking kissed me when you were drunk!" He yelled. Jack kept silent, trying to process what just had happened. His face became red. He turned to Daniël.   
"N-no I didn't... you're lying..." Jack mumbled, stuttering a little bit.  
"Do I look like I'm lying?" He asked pointing to his face, he looked absolutely furious.   
"Well even if I did kiss you... that wouldn't mean I'm gay..." Jack mumbled, becoming redder.  
"You better pray to God you aren't gay, sinners like you aren't worth anything. you're all useless you won't be any use to this world!" Daniël yelled. Jack stood up.  
"I don't need you to tell me I'm gay if I were I'd know!" Jack hissed. He pushed Daniël away and walked out of the door, He got Sparky who he had left outside and walked away._ **

**_Daniël was wrong, he wasn't gay... he wasn't some sinner... he wasn't useless either... was he? Jack let out a heavy exhale. He walked down the streets until he finally arrived back at his house.  
 _Finally home, I literally can't wait to just go back to sleep._ _ **

**_He looked down at Sparky, remembering how he hadn't been out yet.  
 _How lucky you are..._   
He thought to himself as he decided to go around the park. Once he finally **(yes finally)** got home he walked up to the front door and opened it. He got inside and let out a sigh of relief. He freed Sparky from the leash and walked to the stairs. Once upstairs he heard something fall in his room. He walked up to his room and quietly opened the door to see Peter reading something.  
 **oh god- the note** _ **

**_Jack felt anxious. He opened the door further.  
"Peter what are you doing in my room... what are you reading?" Jack gulped. Peter turned around, something in his expression showed disgust.   
"Is something... bothering you?" Jack asked, feeling even more fear. Why was he feeling this? He had no reason to be scared... right?  
"Honestly? I'm bothered by this" Peter hissed, he waved the small note in front of Jack.  
"I found this here on the table, I can't believe you!" He added. Jack looked at the note.  
"Am I supposed to know what this is?" Jack asked, of course playing dumb yet his voice gave away his panic. Peter handed over the note. Jack looked at the note and read it.  
 _This is the note Dave wrote..._ Jack thought, he had hoped he was wrong and it had been a paper with something dumb on it. he looked up at Peter a frown forming on his face.  
"Why do you have this?" Jack asked. Peter let out another sigh pointing to one of the sentences.  
"I want you to explain what this is..." He hissed._ **

**_He read looked at the paper and read the line Peter was pointing at.  
 _"it was nice to hang out with you again, just like it was nice to share a bed with you ;)"_   
Jack's face was heating up again and he looked at Peter.  
"I swear it's not what it sounds like..." He whispered.   
"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like... You slept with that loser..." Peter sighed.  
"Well... we only slept, nothing more I promise..." Jack said, starting to sound even more anxious. Peter didn't seem to believe him.   
"You're disgusting..." Peter growled. Jack looked at him shocked.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You're disgusting... sleeping with a man like that... you're a disappointment..." He said._ **

**_"How am I a disappointment? I just shared a bed nothing more, it's not like I had sex with him!" Jack yelled.  
"I'm hoping you two didn't sleep naked or anything like that." He huffed.  
"Of course we didn't! we both wore clothes!" Jack replied.   
"and I'm supposed to believe that? how do you expect me to trust you after you've slept with another man?" Peter yelled.  
"Why does it matter I shared a bed with him it was once!" Jack groaned.  
"Because sleeping with another man is wrong there's nothing natural about that!" He explained.   
"Because the bible said so? because that's a dumb reason." He said, looking away._ **

**_"You're so ungrateful..." Peter mumbled. Jack let out a groan.  
"Oh, so I'm ungrateful now?" Jack asked.  
"In fact you are! I'm working all day just so I can pay the rent and provide you and Dee with food! and it's just me who's working you don't do crap all you do is lie around or hang out with that creep!" Peter yelled.  
"You'll never amount to anything you're useless!" Peter added. Something about those words hurt Jack, yet he ignored the insult.  
"If you had just given me the right education I would've been able to get a good-paying job!" Jack replied.  
"I didn't have to money!" Peter excused._ **

**_"That's too bad ya should've had the money!" Jack yelled. He pushed Peter away.  
"Get out of my room!" He added. Peter looked at him furiously. He turned around and stormed out of Jack's room. Jack stood there the note in his hand. Tears were starting to form in his eyes._ **

**__He's right... I'm disgusting..._ _ **


	9. Chapter 9

_Jack sat on the floor next to the entrance of the living room._

_"God... I'm such a bad brother..." he heard Peter mumble. Jack had sneaked out of the room he did would sneak out of his room most of the time after he and Peter argued. Peter would sob about how he's a bad brother and doesn't deserve Jack and Dee, Jack couldn't help but feel bad for him._

_"No you're not, don't be upset... It's not your fault... sure you may have some issues but don't blame yourself." he heard Steven say. Steven would come around and comfort Peter after arguments listening to his vents._

_"What... no! it is my fault I accused him of sleeping with that thing... I didn't even listen to him... I should've..." He heard Peter say, he sounded like he was crying every word becoming less audible._

_"Please, Peter... He knows you care about him... and he cares about you... don't beat yourself up about it..." Steven mumbled. Jack peeked around the corner of the door seeing Peter in Steven's arms._

_"You just need help... that's all..." Steven sighed. he was obviously trying to make Peter feel better which obviously didn't work. Jack knew Peter just wanted Jack to be save but getting mad at him for a dumb reason? Jack stood up and let out a sigh as he walked upstairs again._

___________________________

"Jack please don't do this... you promise," Peter whined. Jack let out an annoyed groan as he laid in bed. It was Sunday and that would mean church, Jack wasn't a fan of it at all, it stopped him from doing the stuff he wanted to do. 

"Peter... I'm tired..." Jack groaned. He heard a sigh come from his brother, Peter looked at him with a glare.

"Jack you promised me, you would do more activities with me and Dee!" Peter said. Jack looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll come with you and Dee..." He agreed. 

"Good..." He heard Peter say. Peter walked out of the room leaving Jack. Jack frowned not wanting to get out of bed. He didn't have a problem with getting out of bed unless it was Sunday of course. Jack wanted to spend his time with Dave yet he knew it wouldn't be smart seeing his and Peter's argument. He still remembered the way Peter cried to Steven. Jack had pretty much forgiven him for it, yet one thing kept creeping into his mind.

 _Disgusting..._

He knew Peter was right. He was disgusting, he tried to ignore the thought but it just wouldn't let him. Jack would remember all sorts of things Peter called him in previous arguments. He knew Peter didn't mean it like that, but Peter would always try to win arguments even if it meant hurting Jack mentally. Jack got up from his bed and slowly walked up to the closet. He wanted to shower but decided he could just take one in the evening. He got out a few random clothes, a blue shirt with brown trousers, he knew it was a horrible clothing combination when he wore it but he didn't care. He walked out of his room and downstairs. He noticed Dee happily eating her breakfast.

"Good morning Dee!" Jack purred. Dee looked up from her breakfast and smiled.

"Jack!" She exclaimed.

"Are you coming to church with us?" Jack nodded.

"Jack go eat something." He heard Peter say as he walked into the living room.

"Is there even something to eat? doesn't seem like it looking at how much you both eat." Jack joked. Jack had to agree that that was a pretty lame joke but Dee giggled, Peter just frowned.

"Jack please... you're really bad at making jokes." Peter sighed, Jack chuckled.

"Too bad because I'm allowed to make all the jokes I want." Jack chuckled.

"Even if they're bad." He added. Peter let out a small chuckle. Jack turned around and waddled into the kitchen. He looked around getting ready to make his breakfast, he'd probably just get something easy like always. Right after he was done eating his breakfast, which was just a slice of bread with nothing on it. He noticed Peter standing up from his seat. 

"Alright let's go..." Peter said. Jack looked at him. 

"Already? I haven't even been able to take a small break after eating my slice of bread..." Jack joked.

"Well if you didn't complain like a toddler about not wanting to go to church we wouldn't have to rush..." Peter shrugged. Jack let out a chuckle. He stood up and cleaned the table off bringing it back to the kitchen. 

"We can do the dishes when we get back..." Jack told himself. Jack turned around and walked back to Peter and Dee. 

"I guess we can go to church now?" Jack guessed. Peter nodded.

"Yea,h we don't want to be late..." Peter said. The three got their coats and walked out of the door on their way to church, which Jack was most unenthusiastic about. Dave looked at the dead rat in front of him.

 _I should really do something about the rats that apparently live here..._ He thought to himself. He didn't feel like doing anything about it now though, he still needed to get ready for his day, it was his free day after all. He kicked the rat away and waddled away. He got downstairs he knew he definitely wasn't eating He never ate, of course sometimes he ate but only when Henry agreed to have dinner with him. He walked out of the door and got outside. He felt the cold breeze pass him, he shivered a little. 

_O,h do I love Winter..._ He thought to himself, pretty much lying to himself. He walked on the sidewalk multiple cars passing him. He looked around him to see people give him glares like they always did. It didn't do much to Dave anymore, it didn't hurt him anymore he was used to it. Which is kinda depressing when you think about it. Whenever Winter came around Dave would be feeling more depressed, especially when it's dark. Seeing how the sky turns dark in such a short time, less time to have fun and less time to be productive. Not like Dave was actually productive, but it was still depressing nonetheless. Dave let out a sigh as he looked around to try and find something fun he could do. 

_nothing..._ He thought as he looked around.

 _Actually... how far is that pizzeria done?_ Dave thought to himself, he was ready to strangle some kiddies. He skipped forward like the toddler he was. He turned around a few corners and eventually reached the building. It wasn't completely done but it was pretty far done. Dave grinned at the thought of having a competitor, he sure was gonna have a lot of fun. He walked away from the building ready to do his own shit again. Dave decided he'd just go to the park as he had nothing else to do anyway. Finally arriving at the park he sat down on a bench enjoying the silence. He was listening to the sounds of cars passing by and kids screaming. Of course, Dave wasn't a big fan of kids but he loved to hear them scream, even if it wasn't the type of scream he'd enjoy. He always loved the sound of kids screaming in pain begging for mercy, even if that sounded psychopathic. After a few hours of him just being himself, he noticed he felt like drinking. Not like getting drunk just drinking a bottle of beer, maybe two. He got up and made his way to his house. he definitely wasn't gonna pay, and if he got caught he would just threaten them with a gun. He just needed to pick a gun up from his room.

Jack waited for his brother to join him. They were just done with church which Jack was pretty relieved about. He noticed his brother walk up to him.

"Hey, Jack could you pick something up for me? It's at the store I work at... I need to do something else real quick..." He requested. Jack nodded.

"of course, I'll go there right now." Jack agreed. Peter nodded.

"Just tell them you needed to pick something up for me," Peter said. Jack nodded and turned around. He walked away from his brother to the store. Once arrived at the building he slowly got inside. He heard a bit of yelling inside. He looked at what was happening and noticed his purple friend stand right there.

 _Of course..._

Jack could've guessed he'd find Dave here he always found Dave, didn't matter where he just did. It wasn't like Jack didn't like seeing Dave he loved seeing his friend it was just too much of a coincidence to the point where Jack got kinda creeped out.

"Sir, please calm down..." One of the cashiers started. The cashier had black hair and his eyes were gray, he was one of Peter's co-workers... Harry.

"I'm not gonna calm down you're gonna give me that damn bottle!" Dave growled. Harry shook his head. 

"Sir, you tried to steal this bottle there is no way I'm giving it back, you could run out of the door any moment... we can't risk having you steal from us..." He explained. Dave was quiet for a while. 

"Sir, if you don't leave now we have to call the police..." Harry insisted. Dave shook his head, showing a grin on his face.

"Oh, so that's how we're doing it now? there is no way I'm leaving..." Dave chuckled. The way Dave had said that and chuckled afterwards made Jack shiver. He noticed Dave teach into his pocket. It took a while for Jack to realise what it was. Dave pointed it at poor Harry. 

_A gun..._ Jack thought. His eyes widened, and he froze. Dave just looked at Harry with the most psychopathic grin you could imagine.

"So just give me the bottle and I won't pull the trigger..." Dave threatened. Harry looked at the gun. He seemed to be just as shocked as Jack was, Jack could see the fear in his eyes. 

"S-sir... please put that down..." He requested, his voice sounding shaky. Dave didn't seem to be doing much other than pointing it at Harry's direction but something in him showed he wasn't scared to shoot. Jack snapped out of his trance and took a few steps forward. He got closer to Dave and eventually grabbed him by the arm. 

"Mind your own fucking business!" Dave hissed as he pointed the gun at Jack. His anger seemed to soften the moment he had noticed it was Jack standing behind him.

"Jack-" Dave seemed to be shocked to see his friend.

"What the hell is this?" Jack yelled.

"Pointing a gun at a cashier? what's wrong with you?" Jack added. Dave stayed quiet. Jack let out a disappointed sigh. 

"Threatening a normal person like that? what a coward move!" Jack continued. Dave looked at him, he seemed to react to the word 'coward.'

"Don't you fucking care call me a coward..." Dave growled. He held his gun back up again, this time at Jack. Jack flinched. 

"Dave?" Jack looked at him. Jack felt a wave of fear wash over him. 

"Dave... put that gun down..." Jack demanded, showing obvious fear in his voice. 

"Oh so first you act all though and try to tell me how it's 'bad' and when I point a gun at your face you get all scared, that's a little pathetic isn't it?" Dave purred. Jack looked at the gun. Dave pressed the gun against Jack's forehead. Jack let out a yelp. 

"D-Dave... please... put the gun down..." Jack gulped. Tears started forming in his eyes. Dave looked at him. His grip on the gun seemed to loosen. He let out a sigh and put the gun away. Dave pushed him away and stormed out of the store. Jack looked at the door Dave stormed out of. Jack's eyes were still teary as he turned back to Harry.

"J-Jack... are you alright?" He asked. Jack stood still for a bit then nodded.

"I-I'm fine..." Jack assured, he still sounded a little scared. Harry seemed to be giving him a sympathetic look. 

"Are you sure? he just pointed a gun to your head..." Harry asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes of course! I just... I need to pick something up for Peter..." Jack sighed. Harry nodded.

"Alright, I'll get it for you..." Harry sighed. He turned away and walked to the back of the store. Jack looked at the bottle and then back at the entrance of the store. Jack honestly felt bad for Dave, even after he held a gun against his head. 

"Alright, Jack I got I got it right here..." Harry sighed as he placed a package in front of Jack.

"Thank you, Harry," Jack said. He reached into his pocket.

"Could I maybe have those?" Jack asked as he pointed at the bottles of beer. Harry looked at him confused.

"Why? I'm pretty sure you don't drink..." He asked. 

"I'm buying them for Dave..." Jack sighed. 

"You mean the man that just held a gun to your head? why he could've pulled the trigger..." Harry asked. 

"Because he's my friend and I feel like of bad for him..." Jack explained. Harry didn't seem to get it but Jack didn't really care, he didn't want Dave to be upset. He got a wallet out of his pocket and took a few dollars out of it.

"Just keep the change, alright," He said. Harry nodded. He put the bottles in a bag and gave it to Jack. 

"Just... Please don't tell Peter about this..." Jack asked.

"I won't..." he agreed.

Jack grabbed the bag and the package and ran outside waving goodbye to Harry. As he was walking outside he went past a few corners searching for Dave. He figured Dave just went back home. As he was walking to Dave's house he noticed the purple man sitting on the ground, he seemed to be crying.

"Dave?" Jack asked as he got closer. Dave looked up, his eyes were teary. He quickly wiped away the tears. 

"Oh- Jack... hey." Dave welcomed. 

"Dave... were you crying?" Jack chuckled lightly.

"Well- I just... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for pointing that gun at you... I feel like shit..." He chuckled. Jack looked at him feeling sympathetic.

"Its fine... you didn't pull the trigger..." Jack smiled.

"I- I almost did..." He mumbled, putting his face in his hands. Jack looked at him confused.

"You what?" He asked.

"I almost pulled the trigger on you..." Dave said, he sounded really upset which was understandable. Jack let out a sigh and put the bag in front of Dave. Dave looked at the bag then at Jack.

"Wh- what is that?" He asked.

"The beer you planned on stealing," Jack explained. Dave looked down at the bag. 

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked. 

"Did you pay for this?" He added. Jack nodded.

"Yeah... but it's fine..." Jack smiled. 

"What? no- I'll pay you back... just wait for a second..." He said as he stood up. 

"Dave no- It's fine no need to pay me back..." he chuckled. 

"Are you sure? I can go get some money and pay you back..." he suggested. Jack shook his head.

"It's fine don't worry so much..." He insisted. Dave kept quiet for a bit then nodded.

"If you insist... thank you for the beer." he chuckled.

"Are you... free to hang out today?" Dave asked. Jack shook his head. 

"I'm not... Peter probably wants to do something with me and Dee... we can hang out a different day though..." Jack shrugged. Dave seemed disappointed but nodded.

"Alright that's fine... see you later then..." He sighed. Dave grabbed the bag and walked to the door. He waved at Jack and went inside. Jack let out a sigh. He did kinda want to hang out with Dave but he was busy. He turned around and walked away. He was ready for his boring day, he loved Peter and all but he just didn't want to do anything with him. He finally arrived back at the church where he saw Peter and Dee wait for him.

"Jack finally! what took you so long?" He asked he sounded a little irritated. 

"Sorry, Peter... I had to do something..." Jack explained. Peter let out a sigh. 

"It's fine... just be quicker next time alright?" Jack nodded. The three went back home. Most of the time Dee just kept talking about some things her friends did, and of course, Jack and Peter being great big brother's listened to her until they got back home. 

___________________________

This chapter is a little different- it's a bit of a flashback chapter, it's not important to the plot or character development and that's why I call it 9.5 instead of chapter 10. This chapter will mostly be about Dave it'll be short but I'll try to keep it interesting Its like 400-500 words long)

I should also add that this is a few years before Dave met Jack. Dave is like 13-15 here(no I haven't decided what are Dave and Jack are in this story hhh)

____________________________

"Henry!" Dave yelled as he kicked the door open. Henry seemed to be doing paperwork like always. 

"What is it, William?" Henry asked not taking his attention from his paperwork. Dave looked at him already showing excitement.

"Well, you know about... David... he was your son after all... but I just had a realisation." Dave concluded. Henry looked up. 

"I'd prefer if you could not bring up my dead son..." he sighed.

"Well I had an idea, I know you're grieving..." Dave explained. 

"I'm not grieving..." Henry sighed. 

"Well whether you are grieving or not I had this idea, instead of calling me William you can call me Dave!" He suggested. Henry raised a brow.

"And why would I?" He asked. 

"W- well... I was thinking about if I called myself after David you wouldn't seem to upset anymore... and maybe you wouldn't be so cold towards me anymore..." He explained. 

"William there is no way I'm calling you 'Dave' just so you can pretend to be my son... you're not... and you never will be..." Henry explained. Dave frowned. 

"What? but you agreed to keep me here..." Dave mumbled.

"That I agreed to keep you here doesn't mean you're my son now... you can't replace David..." Henry sighed. 

"B- but..." Dave whined.

"No but's... stop whining like a child..." Henry hissed. Dave looked at him kind of offended.

"I am a child..." He mumbled.

"That's not an excuse, I expect you to act like a man, not a little boy." Henry shrugged. 

"I'm not a little boy!" Dave hissed. Henry ignored him and went back to his paperwork.

"I would appreciate it if you left the room." He said. Dave turned away, he felt pretty pissed. He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. How dare Henry call him a little boy? He stormed up the stairs and in his room. he didn't have much to do in his room and he didn't have any friends either. That would mean Dave would be pretty lonely when he was done with his shift at Fredbears. Sometimes he would just watch movies and other times he would just wait until it was time for him to sleep. That would sound kinda pathetic honestly but oh well.

"Why is Henry always like this... He hates me... doesn't he..?" Dave felt his eyes tear up at the thought. He cared about Henry but Henry didn't seem to care about him. He didn't want Henry to abandon his as well, Henry was like a dad to him. 

_Of course, he'll leave me... who doesn't?_

____________________________

See I already told y'all these chapters are short.

basically, I make these chapters to show past experience because I can uwu

Also, Henry eventually accepts the fact Dave wants to be called Dave but still uses William occasionally 

okay bye


	10. Chapter 10

Tw: Homophobia, Vomiting, Alcohol, 

____________________________

"Oh come on its not that bad... Daniël just has to get over it..." Sam chuckled. Jack shrugged. 

"Sam- I kissed him." Jack sighed.

"Yeah but you were drunk..." Sam shrugged. 

"And didn't you say you wouldn't be friends with someone who's gay?" Jack asked him raising a brow.

"I guess but you know... you were drunk and you kissed him that doesn't mean your gay..." Sam chuckled. 

"Oh so that I was drunk makes it an excuse?" Jack asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah sure, why not? you didn't really have control... did you?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"Sam, could you be honest with me? do you really hate people who love the same sex?" Jack asked him. Sam looked confused as if he was offended.

"What? is that really a question? of course, I do it's unnatural!" Sam hissed. Jack frowned.

"That's a lie... you don't hate homosexual people... I know the only reason you claim you hate them is because Daniël hates them..." Jack sighed. Sam shook his head.

"That's not true gay people are disgusting and should be executed!" He hissed, he turned away from Jack. 

"Sam you know it's alright to supports homosexual people... right? what if someone you loved came out as gay? wouldn't you support them?" Jack asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No! they'd be kicked out of here immediately..." Sam sighed. He shook Jack's hand from his shoulder. 

"Just please let's not talk about this..." He sighed. 

"Alright then... just know I won't judge you for it alright?" Jack said. Sam turned back to him. 

"Let's do something else other than sitting in this room... Let's go outside?" Sam suggested. Jack nodded.

"Sure... if you wouldn't mind... Maybe I could invite Dave over?" Jack asked.

"I thought he worked at that dumb diner?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah but we can hang out there... if you don't mind of course..." Jack chuckled. Sam looked away thinking for a moment then nodded. 

"Sure I feel like pissing someone off... might as well be that gay fucker." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah... you're not pissing him off..m we don't want the same thing to happen like last time..." Jack sighed. Sam let out a chuckle. 

"We'll see~" he teased. Jack rolled his eyes. Sam got up from the bed. 

"I'll take Madeleine with me... so it doesn't look weird seeing two young adults walk into the diner... though you seem short enough to count as a toddler." Sam giggled. Jack frowned.

"I'm not small Sam..." He sighed.

"Oh no, you're really fucking small..." He chuckled. 

"I hate you..." Jack sighed, which received a chuckle from Sam. 

"What? it's true... you'd be the cutest little boy in there..." He purred. Jack felt his face heat up. 

"W-what? cutest?" He asked stuttering a little. Sam raised a brow and looked at him until he realized what Jack had meant. 

"I didn't mean it like that dumbass..." he chuckled. 

"Aha- yeah..." Jack chuckled. He stood up from the bed and walked up to Sam.

"Let's just get going..." He added. Sam let out another chuckle. 

"Getting all red when another man calls you cute... yep you're definitely straight." He giggled. Jack frowned.

"Shut up..." He sighed. Sam being the asshole he is started grinning a bit. 

_Yeah he's not gonna let me forget this..._

Sam grabbed him by the arm dragging him downstairs.

"Actually isn't Madeleine at school?" Jack asked. Sam shook his head.

"She's in the same class as Dee... yet I don't see Dee at school either..." Sam shrugged.

"That's because the teachers are sick..." Jack shrugged.

"That's exactly the reason why Madeleine is at home." he purred. 

They both walked downstairs into the living room seeing Madeleine on the floor watching tv.

"Madeleine!" Sam called out. The girl turned around as her brother called out.

"What is it?" She asked.

I and Jack we're gonna go to Fredbears wanna join?" He asked. The girl instantly shot up hearing the word Fredbears. 

"Yes!" She yelled excitedly. She ran up to her brother.

"Are we going right now?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"mhm! you should grab your coat." He advised. 

Madeleine nodded and ran to get her coat. Sam and Jack followed grabbing their own coats. The three left the house taking a bus to Fredbears.

They finally arrived at Fredbears. As they entered he noticed Madeleine sprint away into the diner. Sam followed her as he didn't wanna lose her. Jack let out a chuckle as he watched the two sprint away. He walked further into the diner. He knew Dave would be somewhere around here, he just decided he was gonna find Dave. 

After a while of looking around, he got a little tired and just let out a sigh. He wasn't gonna find Dave anytime soon was he? He just shrugged and gave up if he wasn't finding Dave, Dave would find him. 

Dave walked from the safe room sweating a little. Wearing the Springlocks suit for a long time wasn't the most pleasant thing but oh well. As he walked around the corner he noticed a familiar orange man standing at the other side of the room. Dave was surprised seeing Jack here again. He walked up to Jack standing behind him. 

"Hey Jack-" Dave started. Jack turned around to see Dave standing there. 

"Oh, Dave!" Jack called out. 

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I'm here to see you..." Jack explained.

"That's nice..." Dave chuckled.

"Jack!" Dave heard someone yell from behind Jack. Jack turned around and Dave took a better look. It was Sam- of course...

"Sam, you finally found a way to get Madeleine to stay quiet?" Jack chuckled. Sam nodded.

"Yep! I promised her a pizza... Not from this place though- I don't trust it here..." Sam sighed. 

"Are you saying we poison pizza in here?" Dave asked. Sam looked at him.

"Of course you do... it's obvious kids die after eating pizza here... I'm surprised this place is even open..." Sam shrugged.

"It's obvious that you bribe the police..." he added. Jack looked at Dave who frowned. 

"You better watch out I'd beat the shit out of you if we weren't in the diner." Dave hissed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Suree.." He purred. Dave walked up to Sam. 

"You better shut the fuck up! otherwise, I'll make you." Dave hissed. 

"Go ahead..." Sam chuckled. Dave inhaled and raised his hand. Jack who immediately knew what he was gonna so grabbed Dave's arm stopping him. Dave turned around.

"Dave no! you're not gonna hurt Sam!" Jack growled. Dave pushed Jack away.

"You're not gonna tell me what to do! all my life people tell me how I should act and I'm tired of it- If I wanna beat him I'm gonna beat him you should just shut the fuck up!" He yelled. Jack looked at him shocked. He hadn't expected Dave to yell at him like that, it hurt.

"Oh, so now you're yelling at your boyfriend?" Sam chuckled.

"He's not my boyfriend- I'm not gay!" Dave growled. 

He raised his fist and hit Sam in his stomach. Sam seemed to lose his balance and fell over. Dave looked at him hoping he would shut up, yet Sam didn't seem to care at all he just started laughing.

"did you really think hitting me would shut me up?" He chuckled. 

Jack looked around the room noticing Dave had gotten almost everybody to look at what was going on. Probably because he just hit someone. Something about being watched by people made him anxious.

"D- Dave... please- stop it..." Jack begged. 

Dave let out a sigh and turned to Jack. His anger seemed to soften as he noticed Jack started to get a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"These people are looking at us... it's making me nervous..." he mumbled. 

Dave looked around the room to see people look at them weirdly. Dave frowned.

"The fuck are they looking at?" Dave mumbled.

Dave turned back to Sam who got up.

"Its because you're hitting an innocent man..." Sam chuckled. 

"You're not innocent... you're a scumbag!" Dave hissed. he felt something hit his back. He turned around.

"Dave stop it!" Jack yelled. Dave let out a sigh.

He pushed Jack away and stormed off. Jack ran after him. 

"Dave wait-" Jack yelled. Dave didn't stop he ran away into a different room. Jack got to the door and knocked on it. 

"Dave... please open the door... please..." Jack asked. He didn't get a reaction. 

Jack let out a sigh and tried to open the door. the door wasn't locked but it was pretty heavy. Once he got inside he noticed Dave sitting on the floor right next to two costumes. 

"Dave?" he called out. Dave looked up his eyes teary.

"What's wrong? why are you crying?" Jack asked as he got closer to Dave. Dave didn't answer instead he just looked away. Jack crouched onto the ground in front of Dave. 

"Dave..." Jack whispered he put his hand on Dave's shoulder. 

"I- I'm..." Dave started, something stopped him from speaking, he felt horrible. He really didn't wanna be like this, yet he couldn't control it. 

"I'm- I'm sorry Jack..." Dave mumbled. Jack looked at him.

"Why should you be sorry?" He asked.

"Well... I yelled at you... then I refused to stop and made you uncomfortable..." Dave explained. 

"Dave... it's fine..." Jack assured. Dave shook his head.

"No, it's not! I do this shit all the time, no one likes me because of it... I'm alone I have no one... the only person that cares a little about me is Henry and even he makes me feel unwanted sometimes!" Dave whispered. 

"Well... you have me... don't you?" Jack asked. Dave shook his head.

"You'll just leave me like the others... I end up hurting the people I care about... it's better for you to not be around me..." Dave explained.

The two were quiet for a while until Dave felt Jack's arms wrap around him.

"Dave... I would never leave you... you're important to me... you're the first person that seems to care about me... don't beat yourself up about something so small... you make me feel loved..." Jack whispered. He didn't want Dave to be upset, Dave didn't deserve to be upset. 

Dave seemed to calm down feeling the touch of his friend, his face started heating up. He loved the feeling of Jack hugging him.

"Jack..." Dave mumbled quietly.

"mh?" Jack let out.

"Don't let go..." He whispered.

"I won't..." Jack assured, his face becoming redder. 

Dave wrapped his own arms around Jack as well. The two sat there for a while enjoying the hug. After a while, Jack was sure Dave had fallen as Dave let out small snores. Jack started feeling bad for Dave he seemed unhappy yet he knew Dave probably wasn't that upset, how bad could it be. Dave's snores stopped abruptly as he looked up. 

"J- Jack?" Dave groaned. Jack let out a chuckle.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How long were we sitting like this?" He asked. Jack shrugged.

"Definitely longer than expected." Jack chuckled. Dave let out a little chuckle. 

"We should be going..." Jack sighed. Dave nodded.

"Probably..." He chuckled. The two sat there for a while until Jack slowly got up. 

Jack and Dave both waddled out of the Saferoom. They both went up too Sam who was watching his little sister run around. 

"Sam..." Jack sighed. Sam turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"So Dave cooled down... and could you try to not pick a fight with Dave..?" He asked. Sam raised a brow.

"So I try to pick a fight with him? I don't think I do... I'm just being honest..." Sam shrugged.

Dave let out a huff which of course alarmed Jack, he didn't wanna risk Dave getting into a fight again. 

"Actually! I have a better idea..." Jack started.

"How about you just spend time with your sister..." Jack suggested. Sam looked at him.

"And I thought you wanted to hang out with me... guess that purple bitch is more important than me..." Sam shrugged. Dave let out a growl.

"Sam it's not like that... I just think it's easier if you spend time with Madeleine..." Jack sighed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's not true... you just don't want me to be around your boyfriend..." He hissed. 

"I'm not his boyfriend!" Dave yelled. Sam raised a brow.

"I get it, I get it... you don't like me..." Sam shrugged. 

"No... Sam, I do like you, we're friends..." Jack sighed. 

"No- you don't... you don't want me around... it's fine I'll just go see Daniël instead..." He decided.

"Sam- no don't go..." Jack sighed. Sam didn't seem to listen and dragged his sister away. Dave couldn't help but show a grin.

'He's finally gone... now I can spend time with Jack alone.' He thought to himself.

"Oh don't be so upset we can spend time together can't we?" He asked. Jack let out a sigh and nodded.

"I guess..." he chuckled. 

"Just wait until my shift is done so maybe we can go to my house..." Dave shrugged. Jack nodded.

"That'd be nice..." Jack mumbled.

"Alright then just wait here alright? it's just a few more hours, just don't eat any pizza." He chuckled as he walked off. Jack looked at Dave walking off. 

After a few hours of waiting and Jack being tired Dave's shift was finally done. The two were walking on the sidewalk talking to each other.

"So... I have a bit of beer at home and I was wondering if you wanted some..." Dave asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nah... last time I got drunk I did something- weird..." Jack sighed.

"And what would that be?" Dave asked.

"If I tell you this please don't laugh..." Jack mumbled.

"I won't," he promised. Jack let out a heavy exhale.

"I kissed Daniël..." Jack sighed. Dave looked at him, a grin appearing on his face.

"Really?" He asked trying to hold back a chuckle.

"You promised me you wouldn't laugh!" He yelled. Dave started giggling.

"I'm- sorry... I can't help it..." He laughed. Jack hit Dave's arm.

"Shut up- I'm already embarrassed enough... what if Peter finds out? If Daniël had the chance he would tell Peter just to get me in trouble-" he mumbled.

"Oh come on its not that bad... he'll get over it... besides you were drunk... he knows you're straight..." Dave said.

"Yeah? He keeps calling me gay..." Jack mumbled.

"Oh well just forget about it- it's not important Daniël can go fuck himself... bet that fucker is still a virgin." He chuckled.

"He's not... he used to have a girlfriend... he'd also cheat on her a lot..." Jack shrugged.

"What an ass- bet his girlfriend broke up with him because of his tiny dick." Dave chuckled. Jack let out a chuckle. 

The two finally arrived at Dave's house. They got inside and went into the living room. 

"I was wondering... it's pretty late would you like something to eat?" Dave asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah sure..." he said.

"Alright let me see what we have..." Dave told him. He turned around and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to see a plate with lasagne. Dave figured Henry had made left it for Dave since he never saw Henry eat that kind of food. Dave reached for the microwave and warmed it up. After a bit of waiting, he got the plate out. he walked back into the living room seeing Jack sit on the couch. 

"I got you some lasagne..." Dave said as he walked up to Jack and sat next to him, giving the plate to Jack. 

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Jack asked. Dave shook his head.

"I'm not a big fan of food," Dave said. It wasn't that he didn't like eating it was just that he'd vomit it out, not that he wanted to.

"That's not an excuse- you should eat it's not healthy to not eat," Jack whined.

"And? it's not like anyone cares about me..." Dave mumbled.

"I care about you!" Jack reacted almost immediately. Dave looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"I care about you Dave... so you're gonna eat whether you want to or not!" He yelled. Dave looked at the plate, he didn't want to... what if he got nauseous again? He didn't want Jack to see him puke it all out like that. Dave let out a sigh.

"I'm not gonna get out of this am I?" He asked. Jack shook his head. Dave let out a groan. 

"Fine..." He sighed. Jack got a bit of lasagne on his fork and gave it to Dave. Of course, Dave being the good friend he took a bite. Jack looked at him until he was sure Dave had eaten it. Dave stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Okay nevermind you're not eating that it tastes disgusting-" Dave complained. He took the plate from Jack and walked away. He put it back in the kitchen. He was pretty sure there wasn't any food other than the lasagne that tasted like a cat that got run over **(Don't ask how Dave knows what a run over cat tastes like.)**

He let out a sigh and went back into the living room. 

"Welp guess you're gonna have to skip dinner because there's nothing else to eat..." He sighed. Jack frowned.

"Great now I can't eat..." Jack whined.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you have eaten before coming to Fredbears..." Dave chuckled.

"I did... but I'm hungry..." he sighed. Dave let out a chuckle.

"Come on... let's go upstairs and do something to distract you from being hungry..." Dave sighed. Jack stood up and walked over to Dave.

"Alright, that's cool..." Jack agreed. The two walked up the stairs and arrived in Dave's room. they walked over to Dave's bed and sat down on it.

The two were talking for a while until Dave was hit with a nauseous feeling. Which was apparently noticeable because Jack seemed to notice

"Dave are you alright?" He asked. Dave nodded.

"Kind of... just a little nauseous... might have been the lasagne..." he chuckled. The feeling got worse as he tried to keep himself from puking. 

"I- I gotta... I gotta go to the toilet..." he mumbled as he got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. Jack looked at the man leaving the room. He got up as well and followed him until Dave slammed the door shut in front of Jack. Jack leaned against the door when he heard vomiting.

"D- Dave... are you alright?" Jack called out, Yet the only response he had gotten was more vomiting. Jack opened the door seeing Dave kneeling on the ground his head above the bowl. 

"D- Dave?" He asked. He walked up to Dave who seemed to be busy vomiting. Jack kneeled down next him. It took a while for the vomiting to stop but luckily it didn't take too long. 

Dave slowly reached out to flush the toilet and looked at Jack.

"Oops..." he chuckled, his voice sounded shaky. 

"Dave... what the hell?" Jack yelled.

"What was that? why were you vomiting?" Jack asked in a slight panic. 

"Its fine... it just kinda happens when I eat... but it's fine... I'm used to it... besides this isn't even worst I had..." he chuckled. Jack looked at him his face looked horrified.

"Jack... please don't look at me like that let's just go back to my room..." He sighed. Dave stood up slowly feeling a little dizzy. 

They both walked back into Dave's room Jack still panicking. once they got back they sat back on the bed. It was a little awkward for both of them since they hadn't expected such a turn. Honestly to Jack Dave seemed kinds tired.

"Maybe it would be best for you to sleep..." Jack suggested. Dave shook his head.

"It's fine I'll just drink some shit and it'll be over..." He assured. Jack doubted the statement.

"So... you sure you don't want to drink anything?" Dave asked.

"There's enough beer for both of us... maybe too much..." Dave explained. Jack shrugged.

"I honestly don't want to end up kissing you like I kissed Daniël..." Jack chuckled. Dave's face became red as he thought about how Jack could literally kiss him if he was drunk. 

"Well I know you won't... besides last time you were drunk you didn't kiss me either..." Dave explained. He got up and walked over to a drawer. He opened the drawer to reveal a few bottles of beer. He got a few bottles and walked up to Jack.

"Please? just this once... it'd be fun to get drunk with you..." Dave purred. Jack looked at him and frowned, then let out a sigh.

"Fine... just this once..." He agreed. Dave started smiling.

"Hell yeah- I convinced Jack to drink with me!" He exclaimed excitedly. Jack let out a chuckle. 

Dave handed one of the bottles over to Jack. 

"Let's get fucking drunk!" He yelled, which received another chuckle from Jack.

____________________________

 **Flashback chapter**

Jack felt tears streaming down his cheeks, sobbing into his brothers' arms. 

"Look... Jack, I get it may be hard but please... we can't stay upset forever... we need to move on..." Peter mumbled. Peter huffed him tighter trying to comfort his little brother.

"I- I miss mom- I miss dad..." Jack sobbed. Jack had been having breakdowns recently as their parents hadn't died long ago, Peter seemed to have moved on a little bit more than Jack. He knew Peter hadn't moved on fully but he just tried to stay strong. 

The two hugged each other for a few more minutes, eventually, after around 30 minutes Jack had calmed down. He grabbed Peter tightly not wanting to let go, he didn't wanna lose Peter too. 

"Jack... please don't be upset... they're in a better place now... they're with God now..." he whispered. Jack sighed.

"I- I just... I just wanna see them again..." Jack cried.

"I know Jack... I want to see them as well but we can't do anything about it... please we can't be upset forever..." Peter said. Jack let out a shaky exhale and nodded. 

"What if I call Sam and Daniël to spend some time with you?" Peter asked. Jack slowly nodded. Sam and Daniël probably weren't the best people to talk to when you were upset but Jack didn't want to be alone, and Jack knew Peter was gonna have to go to work soon.

Sam and Daniël sat next to Jack on the bed. Sam was comforting Jack as he vented a bit about losing his parents. Daniël on the other hand was being an asshole.

"If my parents died I wouldn't care- they refuse to take care of me properly so I'd be glad of they died!" He purred. 

"Daniël- your parents not buying you a toy or junk food doesn't mean they refuse to take care of you!" Sam hissed. Daniël rolled his eyes. 

"Too bad because my parents suck... they hate me!" Daniël growled.

"Daniël do you realise how spoiled you are?" Sam yelled. 

"I'm not spoiled you're just broke! guess having crackheads as parents doesn't really work out for you-" he chuckled. Sam frowned.

"You're an asshole!" Sam yelled.

"You're fucking disgusting!" He added. Jack looked at the two arguing. At this point he just wanted to cry, he felt horrible. Hearing arguments while already having had a breakdown not that long ago. Jack felt tears form in his eyes. 

"P- please just- please stop-" He cried. The two didn't seem to hear him and continued arguing. Jack held his hands in front of his mouth. He shook his head feeling tears stream down his cheeks.

"Please stop!" He yelled. The two turned to him. Sam looked concerned and Daniël just rolled his eyes. Sam went back to comforting Jack. He hugged Jack tightly trying to make him feel better. Daniël just looked away ignoring the two. 

A few hours after his friends had left Jack laid on his bed. he gripped his pillow tightly. He didn't feel as upset as before and he had calmed down. Jack had distracted himself for a while mostly just to not feel the pain of having lost his parents. It was pretty late and pretty dark. 

Jack had problems sleeping after the accident with his parents, the last time he had seen his parents were on a hospital bed barely alive. 

He just sighed and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack slowly opened his eyes as he let out a groan. As he looked next to him he noticed Dave laying next to him. He put his hands on his head trying to repress the hangover he had which didn't work. He shifted into a more comfortable position until he fell off the bed on his ass.

"Oh-" he groaned, he looked upon the bed Dave laying on the bed still sleeping. 

"Dave..." he called out. Dave let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes.

"mh?" He asked still looking tired. Dave looked down at Jack who was sitting on the ground. He let out a chuckle.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He asked. 

"I fell off the bed..." Jack sighed.

"Oh- this headache is killing me..." Jack whined. Dave let out another chuckle.

"Don't you have a headache as well? you seem surprisingly chill having one..." Jack asked.

"I do... it's horrible but honestly, I just choose to ignore it." He purred.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Well as long as you're here I'm not gonna whine about a headache, I'm obviously the alpha here..." Dave chuckled, so did Jack.

"God... don't you have something to stop this headache?" Jack whined. Dave shook his head. 

"I don't have anything to get rid of the headache... I do have some painkillers to ease the headache." He explained.

"That's what I meant-" Jack said frowning, he just wanted to get rid of the headache.

Dave let out a chuckle and stood up from the bed. He slowly waddled away. Dave's headache seemed to be more noticeable as he let out a groan.

The room was empty for a while until Dave got back. He had a bottle of pain killers with him. He gave a painkiller to Jack and took one for himself. 

"And what about water?" Jack asked. Dave looked at him.

"What do you need water for? you can just swallow it without..." Dave shrugged.

"Last time you gave me water though..." Jack sighed.

"Yeah but come on its fine..." Dave purred. He swallowed the painkiller, Jack did the same. 

"See? not that hard..." Dave shrugged.

"Anyway... I smell pretty bad and maybe I should take a shower..." Dave chuckled.

"Maybe I could take one after you?" Jack asked. Dave nodded.

"Of course! if you want you can look through my closet... I don't the clothes will fit you seeing your pretty short but it should do..." Dave chuckled

"I'm not short!" Jack hissed. Dave chuckled.

"Whatever you say shorty." He teased. Jack frowned.

"Don't you dare call me a pet name?" Jack whined. Dave let out another chuckle.

"What? it's cute... just like you." Dave purred. Jack felt his face heat up.

"Oh shut up..." Jack sighed. Dave let out another chuckle. He turned around and walked away.

Jack rolled his eyes and got up. Since he had some time to wait before Dave came back he could just explore the room. There wasn't much for him to do but he didn't think Dave would be gone for too long. He walked up to the closet looking into a few drawers. Eventually, he came across a bottle, him being the curious person he was he grabbed it and looked at it. 

_'Antidepressants... What the hell?'_ He thought to himself as he read the label. Not long after Jack had gotten the bottle the door opened and Dave walked in. Jack quickly put the bottle back and looked at Dave. Dave seemed to have the towel wrapped around his chest for whatever reason.

"Why do you wear your towel like that?" Jack asked chuckling a little. Dave shrugged. 

"I'd rather not talk about that..." Dave sighed. Dave tried his best to hide most of the scars he had, even if that means he had to wear his towel awkwardly. He tried his best to hide his arms as well seeing how they had a few scars. honestly, if Dave would say a few scars he would be lying, he had a lot of them. Jack shrugged.

"Alright sure..." he sighed.

"Actually... I haven't picked any clothes yet... maybe you could help me?" Jack asked. Dave nodded.

"Sure! you can go to the bathroom I'll give the clothes when I find them alright?" He asked. Jack nodded and walked away. When Jack left the room Dave let out a sigh and put the towel around his waist. 

He looked around in the closet looking for a few clothes Jack could borrow, he just searched for a few clothes that were small enough. Of course, Dave couldn't find any clothes that would fit Jack perfectly but he knew Jack could wear them. He slowly waddled to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Jack opened the door slightly. He stuck his hand out and Dave gave the clothes. 

"Thanks!" He purred and closed the door. Dave turned around and walked back to his room. He walked over to his closet for a few clothes. 

"Fuck- hangovers are the worst..." Dave complained. He started thinking about last night.

"What happened last night?" He thought to himself tiredly. 

"All I remember is us getting drunk." Dave groaned. He slowly got a few clothes out of the closet and put them on. He sat on his bed waiting for Jack to get back. After a while of waiting the door opened and Jack walked inside. He was wearing the clothes Dave had given him.

"I'm don't showering..." He said. He walked up to the bed and sat on it next to Dave. The two were quiet for a while until Jack decided to break the silence. 

"So... I guess I gotta go home..." Jack sighed. Dave looked at him.

"Yeah..." Dave sighed. 

"Hey... how about I stay at your house today?" Dave asked.

"Don't you have work today?" Jack asked. Dave shrugged.

"It's fine... I skip work all the time... Henry doesn't mind..." Dave explained.

"I mean... I don't want you to get in trouble..." Jack sighed.

"Hey, I'm not the one paying the bills..." Dave chuckled. 

"Alright then..." Jack agreed. The two stood up and walked away. they both walked downstairs and out of the house. 

As they were walking on the sidewalk they felt the wind pass them. Honestly, Jack was enjoying the cold, of course, he never liked it when it was too cold but he didn't mind a small breeze. As they got closer to Jack's house be started getting a little nervous. He remembered the last time he got drunk and how Peter got pretty pissed at him since he didn't come home that night. They finally arrived at Jack's house and Jack hesitantly knocked on the door. Dave seemed to notice how nervous Jack. The door was opened slowly revealing Peter. The man stood there looking at Jack and Dave. He didn't react immediately but frowned. 

"Jack- what... what the hell?" He hissed. 

"Where the hell were you?" He yelled. Jack looked at him. 

"I- I... I was at Dave's house..." Jack stuttered. 

"And you didn't tell me?" He asked.

"It's not my fault we don't have a phone anymore..." Jack mumbled.

"That's not an excuse! you could have just come back home and told me..." he hissed.

"The rule that you have to tell me where you're staying for the night is important but of course it's one of the many rules you can't follow!" He added. Jack looked away embarrassed.

"No need to get so pissed all of a sudden..." Dave mumbled. He tried to intervene as he hated to see Jack being humiliated about something so stupid.

"He's still alive, he's safe yet you can't seem to understand that..." Dave sighed. Peter looked at him almost seeming offended.

"You don't decide whether I get mad at Jack or not! He should've told me I was worried sick- but I could've expected him to stay at your house." Peter shrugged. Dave rolled his eyes.

"You two seem really close, too close actually..." Peter hissed. 

"Peter please... could you please try to stop being mean to Dave..?" Jack begged. Peter shook his head.

"No way! he's insane- He's just manipulating you... he's gonna try to take advantage of you... you're fragile Jack... I don't want you to be hurt..." Peter sighed.

"He's not manipulating me Peter... why are you like this? Dave is my friend he wouldn't manipulate me... he wouldn't hurt me..." Jack yelled. At this point Dave wanted to hit Peter in the face, of course, he had to stay calm. Peter glared at both of them. 

"Jack get inside," Peter growled. Jack hesitantly got inside the house. Dave followed him but was stopped by Peter.

"You're not getting in..." Peter said.

"Peter... please..." Jack mumbled. Peter seemed to ignore him and shut the door.

Dave stood there not sure what to do. He decided to wait, knowing Jack he would probably convince Peter. 

"What the hell Peter?" Jack yelled.

"Jack I'm not letting him in anymore you better accept that!" Peter continued.

"He's a liar and manipulator, I know he's bad for you!" Peter groaned.

"That's bullshit..." Jack sighed.

"Language!" Peter interrupted. Jack rolled his eyes.

"No! you expect me to accept the fact you just shut out my friend? I care about Dave... maybe you don't but who cares what you think? Dave is my friend you're not getting between us." Jack hissed. Peter grabbed him by the arm. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, I'm your brother and I'm the one taking care of you. you're ungrateful and spoiled!" He spat.,

"Yeah, you're my older brother, not my dad!" Jack yelled.

"Let go of me-" Jack hissed as he pushed Peter back. Peter glared at him. 

"Don't you talk like that to me!" Peter growled.

"Maybe you should show me some respect- I'm gonna Let him in whether you like it or not!" Jack huffed. He turned away and opened the door. Dave still stood there, Jack seemed surprised he was still there.

"Come in Dave..." he sighed as he let Dave in. Dave slowly shuffled into the hall. He glared at Peter. 

"Let's go upstairs, Dave..." Jack mumbled. He held Dave's hand and dragged him upstairs. Dave couldn't help but blush a little while holding Jack's hand. They entered Jack's room and sat down on his bed. 

"So what happened over there?" He asked. 

"Peter just expects me to shut up while he talks bad about you..." He sighed. 

"Asshole..." Dave mumbled. Jack seemed to have heard what Dave had said but kept quiet. The two started talking with each other until the door slowly opened. Someone walked into the room, Sam

"Sam?" Jack asked. he stood up and got off from his bed.

 _'Great it's him...'_ Dave thought to himself.

"Jack... Sorry if I'm bothering you... I just... I needed someone to talk to..." He sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I uh- I broke up with my girlfriend... well she broke up with me..." He sighed. Jack looked at him, showing sympathy.

"Guess you deserved it then..." Dave purred. Jack looked at Dave and frowned. 

"Dave shut up-" he hissed. Dave rolled his eyes. Jack turned back to Sam.

"Are you alright?" He asked his friend. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, of course, I'll forget about her after a week anyway... it's always been like that in relationships..." Sam sighed. 

"That's not true... you loved her... you aren't gonna forget her easily..." Jack sighed. Sam shrugged.

"What even happened..?" Jack asked.

"She... cheated... on me..." He sighed, his voice sounded shaky. This was the first time Dave had heard Sam like that.

 _'It's all an act...'_ he thought to himself. He wouldn't be able to believe Sam had the ability to feel upset. 

"Who did she cheat with?" Jack asked. Sam looked at him his look getting weaker.

"Fucking Daniël..." He sighed. she put his hands to his face hiding it. 

"Oh- Sam I'm so sorry..." Jack sighed. Jack grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled them away. His eyes were teary.

"Sam..." Jack sighed. Jack got closer to Sam and hugged him. Sam hugged back. Dave rolled his eyes again.

"Are you really crying about a break-up?" He hissed. Sam looked at him for a moment glaring at him. Jack let go of Sam, then turned to Dave.

"Dave, could you shut up? You really don't get the fact some people do care about their loved ones." he hissed. Dave went quiet.

"Sam I'll get you something wait here alright?" He asked. Sam nodded. Jack left the room leaving Dave and Sam alone. the two looked at each other.

Sam walked up to the bed and sat on it, away from Dave. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"So... about your girlfriend... was she hot?" Dave asked. Sam glared at him.

"Why are you asking?" He asked. Dave shrugged.

"Just curious..." he explained. 

"She wasn't the most beautiful honestly... but she was still nice to me... that's why I fell in love with her..." Sam shrugged.

"Why would you date someone if they aren't hot? seems like a waste of time." Dave shrugged. Sam let out a groan. 

"If you're in love with someone it doesn't matter what they look like..." He sighed. 

"She cheated on you with Daniël, right? why would Daniël want to fuck her if she was ugly?" Dave asked raising a brow. Sam shrugged.

"Even though she wasn't the most pretty girl she still had a nice body... and honestly Daniël will fuck pretty much any girl..." Sam explained. 

It was silent again. Dave honestly didn't know how to answer. Dave looked at the door hoping Jack would come back soon. He could feel Sam glance his way from time to time. 

"What do you want?" Dave asked a little annoyed. 

"Nothing..." he sighed as he looked away. Dave rolled his eyes. A few minutes later Jack came back.

"I'm back... sorry it took so long I broke a glass and Peter got kinda pissed..." Jack chuckled. He had a glass of water in his hand and handed it over to Sam who was still sitting on the bed. Jack sat right next to him. 

"Are you still doing alright?" Jack asked. Sam nodded. 

"Thanks..." he chuckled. Jack smiled. 

"Are you still planning on talking to Daniël about this?" Jack asked.

"Probably not..." Sam sighed. 

"Jack... where were you yesterday? I tried to come by but you weren't home..." He sighed.

"Yeah, I was at Dave's house," Jack explained. 

"Is it really that fun at his house?" He asked. 

"It's better than the shit hole you live in." Dave chuckled. Sam frowned.

"Dave..." Jack groaned. 

"Please just shut up for once..." he sighed. Dave looked at him, then rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Sam I don't know why Dave acts like this..." he said. 

"It's fine..." Sam sighed. 

The two talked a little longer, Dave was listening to the two. After a while of talking Sam stood up. 

"I should go... my mom still wanted to force me into doing some chores..." Sam sighed. Jack nodded. Sam waved goodbye and walked out the door. Dave let out a sigh of relief. Jack glared at him.

"Really?" He hissed. Dave raised a brow.

"What?" He asked.

"Sam was having a bad day and you decided to make fun of him?" He asked. Dave shrugged.

"He makes fun of me all the time." he shrugged. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Of course..." He sighed. Dave pulled Jack closer to him. 

"Dave... what are you doing?" He asked confused. 

"Come on don't be like that... you want my attention." Dave purred. Jack rolled his eyes again.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed... you can be honest with me..." He continued. Jack let out a sigh. He turned around and laid on Dave's chest. 

"See? you like my attention." He chuckled. Jack frowned as he looked up at him. 

"Shut up..." He mumbled. He rested his head on Dave's chest. Dave rested both on his hands on Jack's head and started massaging it.

"What are you doing?" Jack chuckled. 

"Well I'm guessing you still have a headache... so why not?" Dave chuckled.

"You're kind of grumpy today..." He added.

"That's your fault... you shouldn't have made fun of Sam like that..." Jack mumbled.

"Sam shouldn't have been such a spoiled brat..." Dave sighed.

"Sam isn't spoiled... Daniël is..." Jack shrugged.

"Sam acts spoiled..." Dave said. 

"He's the opposite of spoiled... his parents are poor, they spend their money poorly... on things like drugs and stuff.." Jack explained. 

Dave was silent for a while. Jack went silent as well. Jack was thinking about stuff until he remembered the bottle of pills he had found in dave's room, he felt worries when he thought back to it.

"Dave... are you happy?" He asked quietly. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you happy? with like... your life and stuff..?" He asked.

"I'm happy when you're with me..." Dave mumbled. Jack's face got a little red hearing that. He shook his head and looked up at Dave. 

"And when you're alone?" He asked showing concern. Dave looked down at him. 

"Yeah..." He smiled, Dave was obviously lying.

"Are you sure..?" Jack asked. Dave nodded.

"Yes of course..." Dave reassured. Jack let out a sigh, he knew Dave was lying but he didn't bother to get Dave to say the truth.

"That's good..." He sighed. Dave went back to massaging Jack's head which Jack enjoyed.

 _'God he's adorable...'_ Dave thought to himself as he looked down at Jack.

It had been a few hours and Dave had left. Jack sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was trying to remember what had happened the night before. Jack definitely didn't trust himself anymore especially when he was drunk. 

There was no way he didn't do anything with Dave, he just hoped it didn't go too far. He let out a yawn he was pretty tired already. It wasn't that late but hey why not just sleep? Besides a small nap wouldn't hurt. Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep.

____________________________

guess what they did- they did the kissy kissy 👀 I'm just really bad at writing kissing scenes so I didn't write one


	12. Chapter 12

I might actually have to say that phoneheads aren't part of this book because I dunno

Tw: Mention of self harm, mentions of alcohol

____________________________

Peter was running around the house in a rush while Jack was just minding his own business reading the newspaper Peter had brought in earlier. There wasn't much to read but Jack didn't have anything to do, besides he didn't want to bother Dave. 

"Jack please- get Dee ready she's gonna be late for school otherwise," Peter said, he sounded like he was in a panic. 

"Peter, calm down she isn't gonna be late for school..." Jack sighed. He continued reading the paper until he noticed a certain article. 

Freddy Fazbenders grand openening.

"Peter... so you know about how they planned on building a new pizzeria?" Jack asked. Peter stopped what he was doing and focused his attention on Jack.

"Yeah... and?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Apparently it's opened..." Jack explained.

"Well that was quick... It only took like three weeks... nothing around here makes sense..." he sighed. Jack let out a chuckle.

"Hey Peter... could I maybe take Dee there someday? I mean we aren't allowed to go to Fredbears... but wouldn't it be too much of a coincidence if kids ended up missing there?" Jack asked.

"It depends... I probably wouldn't but who knows?" Peter shrugged. Jack let out a huff.

"You never let Dee have fun huh..." Jack sighed. 

"Jack... I just don't want to lose you two, it's dangerous..." Peter mumbled.

"Sure..." Jack huffed. Peter frowned but went back to what he was doing. Jack stood up from his seat. 

"I'm gonna bring Dee to school..." Jack said. Peter didn't seem to hear him, Jack just shrugged and walked upstairs. He entered Dee's room to see her on the floor, she was reading something. 

"Dee what do you have there?" Jack asked. Dee seemed to be caught off guard and looked up.

"N-nothing..." She mumbled hiding the book behind her. Jack raised a brow and walked up to her. He sat down next to her. 

"Dee give me that book... I wanna know from where you have that... you normally don't read..." Jack sighed. Dee seemed hesitant but slowly gave him the book. The book seemed to be one of Jack's books, the book had a brown cover it had no title due to the fact Jack had found it on the street almost broken. 

"Dee why do you have this?" Jack asked. Dee looked at him and shrugged. She looked away, she seemed embarrassed

"I went through your room and I found it... and it looked kind of mysterious so I took it to my room to read it..." Dee sighed. Jack looked at her, he let out a chuckle. 

"Are you mad?" Dee asked. 

"What? no... I'm not mad why would I be mad?" He asked. Dee shrugged.

"Peter always gets mad when I take his stuff..." She mumbled.

"Yeah? well I'm not Peter..." He chuckled.

"You're not?" She asked.

"No! why would I be mad? reading is good for you... you shouldn't be scared I'll get mad." He explained. Dee looked a little less embarrassed. 

"I guess..." She chuckled. 

"Well... you're have to put the book away now I'm gonna bring you to school.." Jack sighed, as he stood up. Dee nodded and stood up. She got her backpack and followed Jack out of the room.

"Jack I'm hungry..." Dee complained.

"Already? you already had breakfast didn't you?" Jack asked. Dee nodded.

"Yeah but I'm hungry..." She mumbled. Jack chuckled.

"Alright you can grab something on the way to school." Dee nodded.

It had been around 30 minutes, Jack walked back from Dee's school. He was pretty tired, last night he was woken up by Dee crying because she had another nightmare about that thing. Whenever Dee had those nightmares she'd come running to Jack's room for comfort since Peter wouldn't do much. 

_'You're old enough to solve your own problems'_ would be his answer. Jack got pretty pissed when Peter neglected the fact Dee might have a problem. Dee described it as a black and white puppet with red cheeks and purple stripes that looked like tears, it's eyes were black. Ever since Dee started getting those nightmares she's been terrified of puppets and Jack couldn't blame her. Jack finally arrived back home and got inside. 

Dave stood in front of a building. The front said "Freddy fazbenders peperonerie" Dave hated it. He noticed kids going into it excitedly. Dave rolled his eyes and entered. He was gonna look around and maybe fuck a few things up. He looked around to see kids run around excitedly. Dave almost puked at the thought. After he had visited a few rooms he heard someone clear his throat behind him. Dave turned around, to see a man with blonde hair and brown coloured tips.

"Who are you?" Dave asked a little annoyed being bothered.

"My name is Eliot Carlton... I was making sure everything went well and I noticed you walking around here..." He explained. Dave raised a brow.

"And is there a problem with me walking around?" Dave asked. 

"Oh no- Of course there's no problem but... you... you don't really seem like you're here for your kids... honestly you don't seem the type of person to have a kid..." The man explained. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm just looking around there's no need to get so wary... it's not like I'm here to kidnap kids or anything..." Dave hissed.

"Well no but... Looking at you... aren't you Dave Miller from Fredbears diner?" The man asked. 

"Yeah and?" Dave asked putting his hands to his hips.

"We'd rather not have any people from the competition walk around this place... as we'd rather not have any rumours spread..." The man sighed. 

"Oh, what rumours am I gonna spread? that you make pizza out of garbage?" Dave asked a little annoyed. The man looked at him a little unsure. Dave couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Look there are no rumours I can spread, there other things I can spread... Like more missing children cases..." Dave purred. The man looked at him frowning. Dave let out another chuckle. 

"Just leave me and I won't cause any problems... alright?" He chuckled. The man looked at him for a moment, he looked kinda scared. He nodded.

"Good..." Dave grinned. He walked past the man shoving him out of the way. 

Jack left the park as he had taken a walk to relax, he was on his way until he got to a little café. As he was looking at the small building he noticed something, Daniël and Sam sitting there. 

_'Oh god- why do I find them everywhere? It's like my life needs more plot to be interesting'_ **(Jack is becoming self aware 👀)** He thought annoyed. Jack decided he'd just carry on walking hoping they wouldn't notice him. As he continued on walking he heard someone call his name.

"Yo Jack- where are you going?" He heard Daniël call out.

 _'Shit'_ Jack turned around and looked at the two. 

"Oh... I was walking home... I was just enjoying a little free time..." He answered. 

"Yeah? well come sit with us..." Daniël invited patting a seat next to him. Jack let out a huff but nodded. He walked up to the other men and sat down. Daniël seemed to be talking to Sam about something but Sam didn't seem comfortable talking to him, probably because of what happened before.

"So anyway... how have you been Jack?" Sam asked. Daniël let out a huff clearly being annoyed that the attention was shifted towards Jack instead of him. 

"I've been doing alright I guess..." Jack shrugged. Sam raised a brow.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"Everything is alright don't worry..." Jack let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Alright..." Sam obviously didn't believe him. Daniël stood up. 

"I'm gonna go order a drink..." He sighed. He walked away.

"Do you really forgive him?" Jack asked. Sam kept silent and shook his head. 

"No.. but I can't just get mad at him like this... Daniël is one of the only people that actually offered to be a friend... I don't wanna have the chance of losing him..." Sam sighed. Jack frowned feeling a little bad. 

"Well even if Daniël left you... you still have me right?" Jack asked. 

"I guess..." Sam shrugged. Jack raised a brow. 

"Don't you see me as a friend?" He asked. Sam looked at him.

"What? I do see you as a friend... I just..." He sighed.

"You just care more about Daniël..." Jack sighed. 

"Yeah... that... sorry man..." He apologised.

"It's alright..." Jack looked away for a bit. The two sat there for a while.

"I don't get why... but oh well..." Jack mumbled.

"Well... Daniël may be an asshole but I've known him longer than I've known you... and he was the first one of both of you that befriended me... he's important to me." Sam explained. 

"I guess that's good enough of a reason..." Jack sighed.

'Of course... he doesn't care about me does he? why would anyone care about me?'

"Actually..." Jack started.

"I might have to go now..." He stood up.

"Look Jack... I'm sorry alright?" Sam apologised.

"I already told you it's alright... you and Daniël can be alone together if you want..." Jack sighed. He walked away, Sam kept quiet.

Dave skipped down the hall, he had just gotten back from his 'visit' at Freddy's and wanted to talk to Henry. He went up to Henry's office. He knocked on the door and slowly entered. 

"What is it Dave..?" Henry looked up. 

"Henry I just wanted to talk to you for a second..." Dave said, he walked into the office towards Henry. 

"Shouldn't you be working? I didn't see you performing today... It's not really convenient to perform alone..." Henry complained.

"Well... you make me perform alone most of the time..." Dave chuckled. Henry didn't react.

"Why are you doing here William?" He asked, he seemed annoyed. Henry would call Dave by his original name William whenever he was either annoyed or mad. Henry had struggled accepting the fact Dave changed his name especially because it was a way of trying to replace David Henry's son. 

"I... I visited the new place... Freddy's... and it seems like it's getting popular pretty quick..." Dave explained.

"Of course it is... there aren't any missing children cases linked to that place... I plan on changing that soon..." Henry sighed. Dave couldn't help but grin a little. 

"Are we gonna kill kids together again?" He seemed excited. Henry shook his head.

"I'm going there alone... you stay here..." Henry explained. Dave seemed disappointed but didn't complain. 

"Now if you could get out of my office..." Henry seemed slightly annoyed just by Dave's presence.

"Well actually... maybe you could come home early today? we could maybe do something tonight..." Dave suggested.

"and what would we do together?" He asked, he raised a brow.

"I don't know... maybe watch a movie?" Dave suggested.

"Dave I'm not watching a movie... I have better things to do..." Henry sighed. Dave frowned.

"But we never do anything together anymore... It's like you don't care about me anymore." Dave sighed.

"William of course I care about you... but you need to learn to spend your time being productive... you keep skipping work and what are you even doing when you skip work?" Henry asked.

"I... I just... I made a new friend and I hang out with them from time to time..." Dave explained.

"That's what I mean you don't need friends, those only weigh you down.." Henry sighed.

"But... I like having friends..." Dave mumbled.

"your responsibilities are more important than friends... if I were you I'd avoid them you don't want to be distracted from the things that are important... now get out of my office and close Fredbears... you can go home... if you're hungry I left some food in the fridge, but I doubt you'll eat it..." Dave nodded. 

"Alright Henry..." He turned around and walked out of the office.

Jack walked up into the attic, Peter had called him to come up there a while ago. 

"What did you need me for Peter?" Jack asked. Peter looked at him and showed him a box.

"I was looking through a bit of stuff and well... I found some things..." Peter explained. Jack looked at the box and realised what it was filled with.

"Isn't that our dad's stuff?" Jack asked. Peter nodded. 

"I felt like looking through it... and I want you to get it away..." Peter sighed.

"What why? this is our dad's stuff... we can't just get rid of it... it's important..." Jack sighed. 

"Jack... we need to let go of the past... besides these are only clothes those don't matter..." Peter said, he seemed unsure. Jack knew Peter would do anything to forget about the accident their parents were in.

"Peter... are you sure." Jack asked. Peter nodded. 

"Yeah just give them away... I don't care who you give it to." Peter said. Jack let out a sigh and nodded.

"Alright..." Jack took the box which was surprisingly light. He turned around and slowly went down the attic stairs. 

"Jack what's that box for?" Jack looked down to see Dee standing there.

"Oh Dee... this is uh... nothing... just a bunch of clothes... it's not important." He said. He didn't want to tell her it was their dad's stuff mostly because she'd get upset. 

"Can I see?" She asked. 

"No sorry... I can't... I need to bring it away..." Jack shook his head.

"Maybe some of it fits me!" She seemed excited.

"Sorry Dee but Peter didn't want these clothes in the house anymore... I can take you to the store to buy some clothes when I finally get a job though..." Jack sighed. Dee seemed disappointed. 

"I have to go now but I'll be back in a bit alright?" He asked. Dee nodded. Jack walked away and went downstairs. he grabbed his coat and walked out of the front door. As he was walking on the sidewalk he was thinking where to dump the clothes. 

_'Maybe I could give them to Dave... the clothes seem like the same size he wears... I guess he wouldn't mind me bringing him clothes.'_

He continued walking and finally arrived at Dave's house. he knocked on the door waiting for an answer. After a while of waiting the door opened. Dave was standing there.

"Oh... Jack!" he smiled, he looked at the box.

"what's that?" He pointed towards the box curiously.

"Oh these... these are some clothes... they used to be my dad's but Peter didn't want them anymore... I was thinking maybe you'd want them..." Jack smiled.

"What? no- they're your dad's clothes... isn't that a little weird?" Dave asked. Jack shrugged.

"I guess but I don't know where I should leave them..." Jack sighed. Dave let out a chuckle.

"Fine... just give me the box and I'll just hide it away somewhere..." Dave shrugged.

"Then I don't have a reason to give it to you..." Jack said. 

"Alright fine... I'll just get the box and I'll wear the damn clothes... but only if I like them and if they fit..." Dave sighed. Jack chuckled.

"Alright fine by me... now let me inside this box is getting in my way." Jack complained. Dave let him in and they both walked to Dave's room. 

"So when I do try these on I want you to look away from me... alright?" He asked.

"Why would I look? I don't need to see your body..." Jack sighed.

"Sure... you definitely don't want to look at it..." He chuckled sarcastically. Jack stuck out his tongue annoyed.

"Don't worry about it you're allowed to be gay for me like that..." Dave teased. 

"Dave shut up- I'm not gay!" Jack hissed, Dave giggled. Jack put the box down and sat on the bed.

"You can look away now... unless you want to watch" Dave purred.

"No-" Jack turned away as quick as he could. It took a while for Dave to get done but he eventually called Jack. Jack turned around and saw Dave in one of his father's sweaters. It was dark green, nothing special.

"Well it doesn't really... fit you..." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah I thought so... I'm not a big fan of it either..." Dave sighed. Jack turned around again so Dave could try something else on. After a while and a few shirts later Jack was thinking, he sure wasn't gay but something just made him want to look at Dave even when he was changing. 

_'A little peek wouldn't hurt anyone...'_

Jack let out a sigh and turned around, Dave was looking away from Jack so he didn't notice. As Jack looked at him his eyes widened. Honestly Dave's body didn't look like he expected it to look like, it was full of scars and he was too thin. Jack looked at him concern growing.

"Alright you can-" Dave turned around to see Jack staring at him. His face turned red.

"What- Jack why where you looking at me? I told you not to look..." Dave stuttered.

"Dave what is this..?" Jack asked concerned.

"This what?" Dave asked.

"Dave your body is full of scars... and why are you so thin?" Jack hissed.

"I- I get into fights a lot..." Dave explained.

"Dave... It's obvious not all of those are from fights... please tell me what the hell happened?" He asked. Dave let out a sigh and sat down next to Jack. 

"Why do you care?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Because I care about you- Dave please..." Jack sighed. Dave seemed unsure.

"Well... I just... I used to be in a pretty dark place and I just... I did a few things to myself... until I found out about alcohol... and well you know..." Dave explained.

"What- Dave no..." Jack was even more worried this time.

"Why?" He asked.

"Henry refused to help me... I had nothing..." Dave sighed. Dave's sounded like he was gonna cry. Jack quickly hugged Dave. Dave hugged him back.

"Dave... it's alright... you have me now..." Jack whispered. Dave started breathing heavily, it was obvious he was crying. 

The two had been hugging for a good while now, Jack tried everything to calm Dave down. He whispered nice things to Dave, he seemed to be calming down pretty fast. 

"Jack... you promise not to leave me right? you can't break promises..." Dave sighed. Jack nodded.

"I won't leave you..."

____________________________


End file.
